My Professor
by Scully Malfoy
Summary: ATENCION: RE-EDITARE EL FIC, ENTREN Y LEAN LA EXPLICACION!
1. Una Pequeña Visita

MI PROFESOR

CAP 1: UNA PEQUEÑA VISITA.

Lara Rickman era una muchacha de 16 años, tenia ojos de color verdes claros, pelo rubio oscuro, piel muy blanca y era flaca, aun que no demasiado.

Vivía en casa de sus padres, Vivian Marcuk y su padre Colin Rickman.

La casa era bastante acogedora, contaba con dos plantas, en el piso de abajo estaba la cocina, un comedor, una living y un pequeño hall, en la planta alta estaban tres dormitorios con dos baños, uno de los cuales se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres.

Lara era hija única, de dos prestigiosos magos de sangre pura, muy conocidos y respetados en el ámbito mágico.

Era una mañana fría de fines de agosto, Lara se encontraba aun en su cama, pero ya estaba despierta de hace rato, cuando su madre golpeo la puerta de su habitación.

- Pase.-

- Buenos días hija, ¿cómo estas?.- Le dijo su madre con voz dulce y tranquila.

- Bien, mamá, ¿qué desayunaremos hoy?.- Pregunto la muchacha.

La mujer sonrió, y sentándose en una esquina de la cama de Lara, le contestó.

- Lo que tu quieras, pero yo que tu me iría vistiendo ya, hoy tenemos una pequeña visita en casa.- Hizo una pausa, para mirar su reloj. – Y si bien me parece no tardaran en llegar.-

Lara miro extrañada a su madre, no tenia idea de quien podía visitarlos y más aun, tan temprano, pues eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

- Dime, ¿quiénes vendrán?.-

- Ya veras.-

Una vez que Lara se vistió, bajo a desayunar al comedor, donde se encontraban seguramente sus padres.

Vestía una polera negra con cuello alto, llevaba una cadenita de oro fina, con un pequeño león de Gryffindor, que le havia regalado sus padres el primer año que havia asistido a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería, en la que ella havia sido elegida para Gryffindor, la casa representada por un león. En esa casa solo asistían los que tenían gran coraje, gran temple. En sus piernas llevaba un jean también negro y un par de zapatillas negras...(para variar).

- Buenos días hija.- La saludo su padre poniendo unos cubiertos en la mesa. Lara miro la mesa, y notó algo extraño en ella, havia dos platos, dos vasos, y unos cubiertos adicionales sobre esta.

- Oye, papá, ¿por qué pones todo eso?.- Pregunto Lara aun más extrañada.

Su padre sonrió, al igual que lo havia hecho su madre en su habitación.

- Por que hoy tendremos visitas.-

- Si, eso ya lo se, me lo dijo mamá, pero lo que quiero saber es quienes vendrán.- Le dijo la muchacha como cosa obvia.

En cuanto Lara pronuncio esas palabras se escucho el timbre de la puerta.

- Ve a abrir.- Le ordeno suavemente su padre.

Lara se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta. Cuando llego al frente de esta la abrió, y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a quien se encontraba del otro lado del marco de la puerta.

Parado bajo la lluvia se encontraba un hombre, de cabello y ojos negros, nariz ganchuda y pelo hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros. Que vestía una túnica negra.

- ¿Qué?, ¿acaso no me va a saludar, ni invitarme a pasar?.- Le preguntó el hombre con tono sarcástico.

Lara que se encontraba aun muy sorprendida por la aparición del hombre se apresuro a decir.

- S-si pro-profesor Snape, adelante.- Se hizo hacia un costado, dejándole el paso libre al profesor.

- Hola profesor, ¿cómo les fue en el viaje?.- Pregunto Colin.

- Bien...-

Cuando Lara quiso serrar la puerta, una vez que Snape entro, alguien puso un paraguas, tratando de trabar la puerta, para que no se serrara.

La muchacha lo notó, entonces volvió a abrirla, y allí detrás del marco de encontraba Albus Dumbledore.

- Hola señorita Rickman.- Le dijo el anciano con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola profesor Dumbledore.- Le respondió Lara con asombro.

En la pequeña cocina se encontraban Vivian, Colin, Lara, Snape y Dumbledore.

- Profesores, por favor tomen asiento.- Dijo Vivian haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

Ambos invitados se sentaron.

- ¿Qué les gustaría comer?.- Preguntó Vivian acercándose a la cocina.

Mientras todos esperaban que el desayuno llegara a sus respectivos platos Colin empezó una charla, que para Lara fue bastante vergonzosa.

- Dígame profesor Snape, ¿cómo se comporta mi hija en sus clases?.-

Lara se atragantó con el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo, y se puso muy colorada. Todos lo notaron.

Snape dibujo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba de reojo a Lara, cuando contestó.

- Su hija es una rebelde.- Contesto el profesor fríamente.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo, Lara se levantó de su asiento y apresuradamente habló.

- Oh, saben, creo que deje la luz de mi habitación encendida, así que voy a apagarla, con permiso.- Y en cuanto dijo eso salió casi corriendo de la cocina, con todos mirándola.

"_No puedo creer que Snape diga eso... aun que en realidad sí, el me odia, odia a todos los Gryffindor, pero ¿cómo se va a atrever a hacer semejante cosa?, decirle eso a mi padre, "que soy una rebelde", ¿acaso luego dirá: su hija produce atentados en mi clase. Ja, si claro, si lo llega a decir... ¡es hombre muerto!." _

Subió a su habitación y allí se quedo mirando el follaje por un gran ventanal. Paso un largo rato, hasta que Lara comprendió que no havia tocado bocado de su desayuno, Snape no la havia dejado. Y ahora estaba muerta de hambre, su estomago casi hablaba pidiendo comida. Como ya havia pasado un rato desde el "inconveniente" que tuvo, decidió que ya era hora de bajar a comer algo, suplicando que no hubiera nadie en el comedor.


	2. La Lechuza Blanca

CAP 2: LA LECHUZA BLANCA.

Gracias a Merlín no havia nadie en el comedor, así que Lara pudo comer tranquila. Luego del desayuno, se fue hacia el pequeño living, tomo un libro, se sentó y se dedico a leer. Estuvo allí durante un par de horas, hasta que noto una presencia cercana, saco el libro de delante de su cara y se encontró con la mirada de Snape.

El hombre estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, observándola.

- Profesor, ¿necesita algo?.- Pregunto la muchacha, sin darse cuenta de lo que havia dicho.

El hombre tardo unos minutos en responder, pero cuando lo hizo fue con un tono de voz al cual a Lara le resulto totalmente desconocido.

- En realidad si, necesito que me diga donde puedo dormir un rato, estoy muy cansado por el viaje.-

- Hay una habitación al final del pasillo de arriba, es la habitación de huésped.- Contesto la muchacha mirando a los negros ojos de su profesor.

- Me temo que allí esta durmiendo el profesor Dumbledore.-

-Oh, bien... bueno, entonces puede ir a dormir en la cama de mis padres.- Trato de solucionar Lara.

El hombre negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

- Allí se encuentra su madre.-

La muchacha se sorprendió al saber cual era la ultima alternativa: su habitación.

- Entonces valla a mi... habitación.- Dijo con voz queda.

Snape no paraba de mirar los ojos de la muchacha. Savia lo que ella pensaba, lo que sentía... al tener que prestar su habitación a el; a su odiado profesor de pociones.

- Bien.- Dijo, y se marcho subiendo las escaleras.

Lara suspiro, una vez que se aseguro que el profesor no la miraba.

"_¿Por que mis padres no pusieron otra cama en una habitación para que Snape duerma?, si sabían perfectamente que el vendría junto con el director."_

Pasó un largo rato, cuando por fin Colin, (su padre), regreso de alguna parte, con muchas bolsas de comida.

- Hija, ya e traído la comida, ¿puedes llamar a tu madre, a Dumbledore y a Snape?.- Pregunto su padre pasando directamente hacia la cocina.

"_Y, de poder, puedo, ahora de querer..." _

Lara se levanto del sillón en el que estuvo sentada casi toda la mañana y se dirigió a el piso de arriba.

Fue a despertar a su madre, lo cual no hubo problemas, luego fue a despertar al director, lo cual le causo un poco de nervios, pero en cuanto Lara abrió suavemente la puerta, este ya se encontraba despierto y de pie, después de aquello de dirigió a su habitación, donde se encontraba Snape.

Cuando llego golpeo suavemente la puerta, no hubo respuesta, entonces decidió abrirla, mientras pensaba.

"_¿Cómo seria ver a Snape durmiendo recostado en la cama?... MI cama. _Trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza."

Cuando abrió la puerta, noto que la habitación estaba en penumbras, la ventana tenia las persianas serradas, no havia ninguna luz.

Entró y serró la puerta detrás suyo.

Camino hacia el costado derecho de la cama, ( ya que la cama estaba pegada del lado izquierdo a la pared), se detuvo cerca de esta y agudizo la vista.

Allí acostado en su cama se encontraba el detestado profesor de pociones... que en esos momentos parecía un niño inocente, recostado de costado, mirando hacia Lara.

Su cabello le caía en la cara, estaba hecho un ovillo, parecía tener frió...

Lara se quedo mirándolo, no savia que sentir, en un momento sintió pena, luego sintió ganas de reírse pues no podía creer que el hombre mas amargo del planeta duerma de esa manera tan dulce...

Lentamente se sentó en una orilla de la cama y tratando de no hacer ruido se acomodo cerca de él.

No savia lo que hacia, solamente... lo hacia, sin saber las consecuencias...

Levanto la mano para correr su cabellos de su cara, pero antes de tocarlo volvió un poco su mano, como signo de arrepentimiento, pero luego volvió a acercar su mano a el rostro del profesor. Suavemente corrió la cortina de pelos que caían en la cara de Snape.

El hombre al parecer no lo notó.

Se quedo observándolo, aun sin saber que sentir.

Luego de un par de minutos se levanto y olvidando su misión (despertarlo) salió del cuarto.

Y en la cama, Snape abría los ojos en cuanto Lara serró la puerta al marcharse.

- ¿Y el profesor Snape?.- Pregunto su madre al ver a Lara llegar a la cocina.

La muchacha se sentó al lado de una silla bacía y luego contesto.

- Esta profundamente dormido.-

Dumbledore sonrió y bajo su vista al plato de comida que tenia adelante.

- Que extraño, Severus siempre tuvo un sueño muy liviano, ustedes ya saben... por lo de la Orden... el siempre esta atento a todo...-

Lara se quedo dura como una piedra.

Comieron tranquilamente hasta que en la chimenea que se encontraba en el comedor se encendió bruscamente, produciendo unas enormes llamas.

- Arthur Weasley, viejo amigo, ¿cómo has estado?.- Pregunto Colin esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

El señor Weasley también sonrió.

- Hola Colin, bien y ¿tu?.-

El padre de Lara asintió.

- Disculpen que interrumpa su comida, pero me parece que hay algo que tienen que saber...- Dijo el hombre pelirrojo poniendo una expresión seria. – Miren, creo que ya hemos encontrado lo que él quería...-

Todos adoptaron la misma expresión que el señor Weasley. Vivian fue la primera en hablar.

- Lara, nos iremos a el cuartel, tu te quedaras y cuidaras de la casa, ¿entendido?.-

-Si...- Dijo la muchacha cabizbaja.

Todos menos Lara se pusieron de pie para marcharse, cuando su madre estuvo a punto de transportarse con los polvos Flu, Lara dijo.

- Mamá, ¿cuándo podré ayudar en la Orden?.-

- Cuando seas mayor.- Le respondió, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos desaparecieron, dejando a Lara sola.

Se quedo parada, esperando algo... pero sin saber que.

Después de un rato, tomo su varita y haciendo un simple movimiento con esta, los platos, vasos y cubiertos sucios volaron y se fueron directo al lavavajillas.

- Veo que no me esperaron para comer.- Dijo una voz detrás de Lara.

Esta volteó y clavo su mirada en la de Snape.

- No, lo que pasa es que usted estaba dormido.- Dijo la muchacha nerviosa. – Pero si lo desea puedo calentarle algo...- Lara se sorprendió para sus adentros, no savia como lo tomaría el... en que sentido.

Snape sonrió para sus adentros. Le encantaría que ella le caliente... pero a eso la muchacha no se refería.

- Bien.- Dijo sentándose en la silla de Lara.

Lara se apresuro a recalentar un poco de pavo asado y de servirle a Snape, luego de hacer aquello, se sentó en la silla del frente.

Mientras el profesor comía, la muchacha lo mira disimuladamente.

- Si quieres irte esta bien.- Le dijo el hombre sin mirarla, sentía pena por lo que acababa de decir, toda su vida solo...

- No se preocupe profesor... a mi me enseñaron a permanecer en la mesa hasta que todos terminen de comer.- Dijo Lara apoyando su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo y mirando a Snape con atención.

El profesor levanto levemente las orillas de sus labios en forma de sonrisa o eso le pareció a Lara.

- Pues no es lo que hizo esta mañana en el desayuno.-

La muchacha se sorprendió un poco por lo ese comentario, pero luego recordó por que lo havia hecho, entonces frunció levemente el ceño y le contesto.

- ¿No se pregunto por que lo hice?.-

Snape estaba a punto de contestarle sarcásticamente, pero de pronto hubo un sonido que llamo la atención de ambos.

Lara giro la cabeza y mirando a través de la ventana, pudo observar a una lechuza blanca que picoteaba el vidrio.

- ¡Hedwig!.- Exclamo Lara levantándose de la silla y yendo casi trotando hacia la ventana.

La muchacha abrió la ventana, y la lechuza entro revoloteando, luego dibujo tres círculos sobrevolando el comedor, hasta que se asentó en el respaldo de una silla al lado del profesor.

- ¡Ya era hora!, ¿por qué se tardara tanto Harry para escribir una carta?.- Dijo Lara sacando de la pata de la lechuza una carta.

Snape miro con desagrado a el pobre animal, y volvió su mirada a su alumna, que leía con entusiasmo la carta de Potter.

_**Lara: **_

_**¡Hola!, perdona que no te halla contestado más rápido, lo que sucede es que e tenido un par de problemas con mis tíos... ya sabes... lo de siempre. **_

_**La respuesta a tu pregunta es si, mis tíos me dejan ir a pasar las ultimas semanas contigo, con tal de no aparecer por un buen tiempo. No veo las horas de estar allá, no aguanto más estar aquí, es un caos. **_

_**Con respecto a lo segundo que me preguntaste, no, no e tenido mas sueños extraños...**_

_**Bueno, me despido, voy a estar esperándote el lunes.**_

_**Harry. **_

- ¡Genial!.- Grito Lara.

Snape estaba a punto de preguntarle que decía la carta, pero luego se arrepintió, ya que eso era entre ella y Potter...

- Harry dice que podrá venir a pasar un tiempo con nosotros, es fantástico, pero dice que tiene muchos problemas con sus tíos... bueno.. ¿cuándo no los tiene?, pobre...- Decía Lara volviendo a leer la carta.

- ¿Potter vendrá aquí?.- Pregunto Snape con el ceño fruncido.

- Si.- Contesto la muchacha mirando al hombre.

Snape volvió a hacer un gesto de desagrado, se levanto y cambiando de tema habló.

- ¿Dónde esta el profesor Dumbledore?.-

- Todos se fueron a hacer no se que en la Orden.-

-Bien.- Dijo el profesor, que volteo para irse.

- Espere...- Dijo Lara levantando un poco su brazo. - ¿a dónde va?.-

Snape, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos le contesto.

- No iré a ningún lado, solo voy a seguir descansando.- Dijo subiendo las escaleras.


	3. El Sueño

CAP 3: EL SUEÑO.

Luego de un rato, la lechuza blanca se posó en el hombro de Lara, esta le sirvió un poco de pan y luego le abrió la ventana para que se marchara.

Lara dio un par de vueltas por la casa, pensando en las cosas que podían hacer ella y Harry, también empezó a recordar algunos momentos en que ella, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían pasado, momentos divertidos y tristes; pensó también, en que hace no más de un año en que ella se havia unido al trío.

Se rió por lo bajo cuando recordó como se habían conocido, fue en una clase de pociones , que criticaron juntos al profesor.

Después de deambular un rato empezó a bajarle sueño. Decidió entonces ir a acostarse.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, pasó derecho a la cama. Se acostó allí y en un par de minutos se quedo dormida.

Pasaron unas cantas horas, cuando Lara abrió lentamente los ojos, algo se havia movido a su lado.

Giró la cabeza muy despacio y pudo distinguir en la penumbra a un bulto. Palpo suavemente tratando de descifrar que era, hasta que toco algo que parecía ropa, siguió palpando y toco algo que al parecer era pelo, siguió haciéndolo y luego toco piel... Lara abrió mucho los ojos, a pesar de que casi no veía por la oscuridad supo que era lo que se encontraba a su lado, o mejor dicho supo quien se encontraba a su lado.

- Profesor Snape...- Dijo por lo bajo.

El bulto, que era su profesor se movió un poco, pero luego se volvió a acomodar, acurrucándose como un niño a la espalda de Lara.

-Profesor...- Volvió a decir Lara en voz baja. Pero el hombre no la escucho.

Lara se dio vuelta para pasar una mano por un lado de la cara del hombre (ya que Snape estaba de costado), y lo atrajo hacia si, haciendo que la cara de Snape quedara en su pecho y con una mano, Snape, amarraba su cintura.

Lara despertó exaltada. Se enderezo en su cama y miro hacia el costado donde en su sueño se encontraba Snape.

"_¡Por Merlín!, hubiera jurado que era verdad... se sentía tan real..."_


	4. Acercamientos

CAP. 4: ACERCAMIENTOS.

Ese sueño, que para Lara fue muy extraño e incomodo, no podía creer que ella havia soñado con su profesor... era totalmente ilógico, ¿por qué soñaría con él?. ¿por qué ella?.

Luego de estar un rato pensando en aquel "desagradable" sueño, (así fue como decidió llamarlo), Lara bajo a la cocina para comer algo.

Una vez que se preparo un sándwich de jamón y queso, y preparo una taza de café, se dirigió a el living, donde comería y leería tranquila.

Para su gran sorpresa, cuando entro en el living se encontró con Snape quien leía tranquilamente sentado en el sillón donde ella siempre se sentaba.

El hombre sintió su presencia en cuestión de segundos.

- Señorita Rickman, ¿le pasa algo?.- Pregunto asomando su cara por el libro.

- No..-

El hombre levanto una ceja, en signo de interrogación.

- Entonces... ¿qué desea?.-

Lara solo lo observa, estaba hipnotizada, no podía moverse, hasta que reacciono a el ultimo comentario de su profesor.

- Eh.. no... nada... yo solo... venia aquí, para leer.- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El hombre no contesto de inmediato.

- Entonces si es así, siéntese yo ya me voy.- Dijo y se puso de pie.

Lara reacciono al instante.

- Espere...- El hombre volteo para mirarla. – Si quiere quedarse, esta bien, es decir... no me molesta.- Dijo apresuradamente la muchacha.

- Bien.-

Lara se encontraba leyendo junto a su profesor en la sala de estar, ambos guardaban silencio, nadie opinaba, ni comentaba nada. Pero abecés a Lara le costaba concentrarse en su libro, miraba a Snape de reojo debes en cuando. Snape leía poesía.

En ese mismo instante hicieron su aparición, Colin, Vivian y Dumbledore.

- Hola hija, ¿cómo estas?.- Pregunto su madre.

- Bien, ¿cómo les ha ido?.- Pregunto la muchacha levantándose.

El rostro de su madre, al igual que el de su padre y el de Dumbledore ensombreció.

- Mal... Severus debemos hablar.- Contesto el director.

El hombre asintió con un gesto de la cabeza y se levanto apresuradamente.

- Lara, por favor ve a tu habitación, y no salgas hasta que yo te llame.- Le dijo su madre.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Vivian llamó a Lara, para que saliera de su habitación y fuera a cenar. Cuando Lara llego a el comedor, todos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares.

En la cena.

- Ya me llego la contestación de Harry, dice que no ve las horas de venir, sus tíos lo tienen mal.- Comento la muchacha.

- Va a ser un buen descanso para Harry estar con usted señorita Rickman.- Dijo Dumbledore.

- Si...- Respondió la muchacha llevándose un pedazo de papa asada.

Luego de la cena, los padres de Lara tuvieron que salir y Dumbledore se marcho a dormir, sin que nadie lo notara.

Lara se fue al living a seguir leyendo, pues leía un libro interesante sobre leguirimancia.

Al poco tiempo de que la muchacha empezara a leer, Snape hizo su aparición.

- Espero que cuando Potter este aquí, la casa no se llene de estúpidas personas que lo único que hagan es alabarlo, espero que usted, señorita Rickman, no se haga partidaria de esas... "alabanzas".- Comento su profesor con tono despectivo.

Lara se enfado al instante.

- A Harry nadie lo alaba, solo le agradecen por que gracias a él, el señor tenebroso perdió su poder...- Pero Snape no la dejo terminar.

- El señor tenebroso ha vuelto y esta reuniendo fuerzas para atacar, y lo único que Potter hace, es estorbar en los asuntos de la Orden...- Dijo con voz fría.

Lara se puso de pie. – Escuche, Harry me a contado como es usted con él, y sinceramente, me parece que lo que usted le hizo a Harry es de un hombre cruel y ruin.- No podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

Snape la miro un poco sorprendido, pero lo disimulo muy bien.

Lara se dispuso a marcharse a paso ligero, pero no alcanzo a hacer mas de dos pasos cuando Snape la tomo de su brazo izquierdo, la atrajo hacia el y la tomo por ambos brazos.

- ¡¿Cree que yo trato mal a Potter?!, ¡si supiera lo que hago por cuidarle el pellejo!, ¡lo e salvado de que se caiga de la escoba, lo e protegido de un hombre lobo, y no solo a él, sino también a sus estúpidos amigos: Granger y Weasley!, ¡y sin contar lo que hago todos los días para convencer a Voldemort de que no son buenos los planes que tiene para atrapar a Potter!, así poder prolongar mas el ataque.- Decía el hombre zamarreándola y gritándole. Sus ojos expresaban la misma ira.

- ¡Arriesgo mi pellejo todos los días para cuidarlo y él le dice a usted que yo lo único que hago es tratarlo mal!.- Volvía a decir gritando.

Lara lo escuchaba totalmente arrepentida de haber dicho lo que dijo. Pero ahora solo podía escucharlo desahogándose.

Cuando Snape termino de gritar y de zamarrear a Lara, se quedo mirándola por unos minutos.

- Lo... lo siento, no quise...- Se disculpo.

- No, yo... discúlpeme, yo no debí decirle... lo que le dije.- Respondió Lara frotándose las muñecas.

Snape la miro un poco avergonzado de su acto, pero al ver las muñecas de Lara , que estaban rojas, decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto.

- Dígame ¿donde tiene algodón y un poco de crema y unas vendas?.- Pregunto acercándose a ella nuevamente y tomándole suavemente las muecas para examinarlas, gesto que a Lara le sorprendió.

- Si... en... en el baño hay.- Respondió la muchacha.

- Bien, siéntese y espéreme aquí, regreso enseguida.- Le dijo saliendo con paso apresurado.

Lara decidió sentarse en el sillón y allí esperar a su profesor. Luego de unos segundos una pregunta le vino a la mente a la muchacha.

"_¿Por qué a Snape le molesta que Harry me hable mal de él?."_

En ese momento el profesor entro nuevamente en el living con todo lo necesario para poder curar las muñecas de su alumna. Fue directo hacia el sillón donde se encontraba sentada Lara y se sentó él también, ya que el sillón era para dos personas.

- Bien, deme una mano.- Le ordeno Snape mojando un poco de algodón con una poción color lila.

Lara le tendió su mano izquierda y el hombre con su mano izquierda tomo la de su alumna y la dio vuelta, para que esta quedara con la palma hacia arriba, dejando su mano sosteniéndola como una bandeja, luego con su mano derecha tomo el algodón y se lo froto suavemente por la muñeca.

A Lara le pareció una eternidad. Snape estaba bastante concentrado, tenia el seño fruncido y no levantaba la vista para mirar la cara de Lara, solo se limitó a curarla.

- Deme la otra.-

La muchacha obedeció.

Volvió a repetir el proceso: Pasar un algodón con la poción, poner un poco de crema y vendar su muñeca.

- Ya esta.-

- ¿Se siente mejor?.- Pregunto mirándola por primera vez.

- Si.- Respondió Lara. – Gracias.-

- Es... lo menos que podría hacer.- Respondió el hombre mirándola a los ojos.

Lara también lo miraba, no savia que sentir en ese momento. Se miraron por un par de minutos, cada uno concentrados en los ojos del otro, fueron unos minutos en los que para Lara no existía nada más que esos oscuros ojos de su profesor.

Fue un impulso extraño, que nunca antes había sentido, que la invadió por completo.

El rostro de Lara se fue acercando lentamente al de Snape, como queriendo besar sus labios, el profesor no decía nada, así que Lara se fue acercando más; la muchacha pudo notar que él respira entrecortadamente y miraba su boca, faltaban muy pocos centímetros para que sus labios se tocaran, cuando Snape sin decir una palabra se puso de pie y se marcho subiendo las escaleras con paso ágil.

Fue después de eso cuando Lara se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"_¿¡Pero que diablos hice?, ¿ como voy a querer besar a... ¡mi profesor!?, ¿es que ya me volví loca?. Además, era ¡Snape!, me imagino la reacción de Harry, Ron y Hermione si se llegan a enterar. ¡Por Merlín!." _

En ese mismo momento sus padres entraban por la puerta del pequeño hall.

- Hola hija, ¿aun despierta?.- Pregunto su padre.

- Si.- Fue todo lo que contesto, aun estaba en estado de shock.

- ¿El profesor Dumbledore donde esta?.- Pregunto su madre sentándose en el lugar, que hace un momentos se encontraba Snape, ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

- Y ¿ el profesor Snape?.- Volvió a preguntar su madre.

- No lo se.- Respondió poniéndose de pie. – Ya es tarde, me voy a dormir.-

- Esta bien, que descanses.-


	5. En La Tormenta

CAP. 5: EN LA TORMENTA.

Lara subió pesadamente las escaleras, realmente tenia sueño. Se dirigió directamente a su habitación, en el pasillo había una ventana por la cual pudo notar que había nubes de lluvia, frunció el seño cuando recordó que hace dos días había visto por el noticiario que pronosticaban un gran temporal para toda la semana.

"_En cualquier momento empieza a llover." _

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación recordó_, "Snape debería estar durmiendo ahí, yo tengo que ir a dormir en el sillón de abajo."_

Se volvió en sus pasos pero no alcanzó a hacer mas de tres, cuando acordó que tenia que buscar unas mantas y su pijama al menos, pero... estaban en su habitación... en la cual adentro seguramente se encontraba Snape...

Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta de su habitación, estaba serrada. Se acercó nuevamente, Iba a pedir permiso para entrar, buscaría sus cosas y se marcharía sin decir una palabra.

Llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta, así que volvió a intentarlo, pero seguía sin responder. Finalmente decidió abrirla.

Puso su mano en el picaporte y lo bajo provocando que la puerta le dejara el paso a su habitación, la empujo lentamente, temiendo que su profesor estuviera adentro, pero una vez la puerta abierta enteramente, Lara pudo comprobar que no había nadie allí. Solo la luz de su velador estaba encendida.

La muchacha entro tímidamente ya que comprobó que había un bolso de viaje color negro sobre una silla. Pudo notar también, que sobre la cama había un libro de gran tamaño. Se acercó tímidamente hasta su cama, el libro estaba abierto, pero Lara no pudo leer nada ya que este estaba dado vuelta. El libro estaba revestido con cuero negro, tenia símbolos extraños con relieve en dorado en la tapa, y era bastante grande y parecía pesado.

A la muchacha le llamó mucho la atención que el libro no tenia nombre. Se agacho un poco para tomarlo, acercó su mano y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo la voz fría y seca de su profesor la sobresalto, provocando que Lara se volteara para mirarlo.

- ¿Desea algo señorita Rickman?.- Pregunto Snape con los brazos cruzados detrás de ella.

- Eh... no... yo solo... vine para sacar mi pijama y un... un par de mantas... nada más.- Respondió la muchacha nerviosa. – No se preocupe, ya me voy...-

Lara empezó a buscar las cosas que necesitaba a una velocidad impresionante, una vez que tuvo toda sus cosas en las manos se dispuso a darle las buenas noches a su profesor e irse a descansar.

Pero al acercarse un poco a Snape un trueno tremendamente fuerte provoco que la luz se apagara y empezara a llover a cantaros.

Lara dejo escapar un pequeño grito, y dejo caer sus cosas al suelo.

- Oh Dios, ¿qué fue eso?.- Dijo Lara un poco asustada.

- ¿Qué no es obvio que fue un trueno?.- Dijo Snape con sarcasmo.

- Si, ya se que fue un trueno, no soy tonta para no notarlo, pero... olvídelo.-

Se escucharon pasos que sonaban en el piso de madera de la habitación.

- Oiga, ¿ a donde va?, ¡no me deje sola!.- Se quejo Lara un poco asustada, ya que no podía distinguir hacia que lugar se dirigía su profesor debido a la oscuridad total.

- A ningún lado solo voy a buscar mi varita en mi bolso.- Respondió el profesor, no se escucho nada por unos minutos, hasta que una pequeña luz salió de la punta de la varita de Snape, que volvía a acercarse a Lara.

La muchacha parecía nerviosa y eso el mago lo notó.

- Bueno, yo... ya tengo lo que necesito...- Dijo una vez recogido todo lo que había tirado accidentalmente.

- Dígame, ¿le teme a la oscuridad?.- Preguntó el hombre levantando una ceja en signo de interrogación.

- N... no.- Respondió la muchacha bastante nerviosa.

- Bien, nox.- Pronuncio el hombre provocando que la pequeña luz que emanaba la punta de su varita se apagase y la oscuridad volviera a reinar completamente en la habitación.

- ¡No!.- Dijo exaltada Lara, que al instante tomo con su mano libre la túnica de Snape, la tenia bien agarrada y no planeaba soltarla, lo había cogido de el pecho.

- Lumos.- Dijo nuevamente Snape, provocando que una nueva luz apareciera en la punta de la varita.

Lara pudo notar que sonreía maliciosamente y la miraba a los ojos.

- Sabe, lo que esta haciendo no es gracioso.- Se quejo la muchacha un poco enojada por lo que había hecho el mago.

- ¿No era que no le teme a la oscuridad?.- Pregunto el hombre aun con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- Bueno... talvez le temo... un poquito...-

El hombre volvió a repetir lo que había hecho hace un momento, "apagar la varita".

- Bueno... esta bien, usted gana, le tengo mucho miedo a la oscuridad, ya se lo confesé, así que ahora, por favor ¡prenda una luz!.- Dijo la muchacha en la oscuridad y aun sin soltar al mago.

Snape volvió a hacer el hechizo de Lumos.

Aun la miraba a los ojos y tenia una sonrisa un poco más grande que la anterior.

- Como lo odio.- Le dijo al hombre, pero aun no quería soltarlo.

- Parece que no lo suficiente como para soltarme.- Le respondió Snape señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza la mano de Lara que sujetaba firme la tela negra.

La muchacha no había notado que no lo había soltado, pero luego de ese comentario lo soltó rápidamente.

- Buenas noches.- Dijo un poco enfadada Lara, que se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero una vez que traspaso el marco se detuvo y muy despacio se volteo para encontrar a Snape mirándola con una ceja levantada.

"_¡Mierda!, tengo que ir a dormir abajo, pero allí voy a estar sola... en la oscuridad... ¡rayos!, ¿y ahora que hago?."_

- Profesor...- Llamó Lara.

- ¿Si?.-

- ¿Puedo... puedo dormirconusted?.- Preguntó la muchacha tan rápido que no se le entendió.

- ¿Qué?.- Pregunto el mago como agudizando el oído.

- Grrrr, no me haga repetirlo, no me es fácil tragarme mi orgullo, ¿sabe?.- Le reprocho Lara frunciendo el ceño.

- Me sabrá disculpar, pero no le entendí.-

- Bueno, se lo volveré a decir.- Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo y luego prosiguió. - ¿Puedo... dormir... esta noche... con usted?.- Al terminar de decir aquello, Lara serró con fuerza los ojos esperando una reprimida departe de su profesor y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El mago se quedo mirándola, sin saber que responderle.

- ¿Esta segura?.- Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

La muchacha tomo aquella pregunta con otro sentido, (como diciendo "¿estas segura que quieres acostarte conmigo?".).

- Eh... si.-

- Bien, pero... ¿dónde...?.- Empezó Snape, pero Lara lo interrumpió diciendo.

- En el suelo.-

- Esta bien.- Fue la respuesta del mago.

Lara se alivio un poso con aquella respuesta, pero luego de unos minutos otra pregunta le vino a la mente. "_¿Cómo rayos me cambio?... no voy a hacerlo delante de él... que vergüenza..." _Luego de meditarlo un momento decidió que dormiría vestida.

- Vuelvo en un momento.- Le dijo el profesor que desaparecía detrás del marco de la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, para dirigirse a el baño para poder cambiarse.

Lara tenia los nervios crispados, estaba sola y a oscuras, por un momento pensó que seria igual si se hubiera marchado a dormir en la planta baja. Cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco, recordó que su varita se encontraba en el cajón de la mesita de noche, la saco.

- Lumos.- De la punta de la varita de la hechicera aprecio una pequeña luz.

"_Voy a aprovechar y me cambiare lo más rápido posible." _

Primero se despojo de sus zapatillas, luego de sus pantalones, de su polera y por ultimo de su sostén, quedando casi desnuda, a excepción de su bombacha y sus medias.

Empezó a vestirse lentamente, olvidando que en cualquier momento podía volver Snape.

Se colocó un pijama de color rosa que en el medio tenia una pequeña flor violeta, sin saber que alguien la miraba atentamente desde el otro lado del marco de la puerta.

"_Bueno... ya esta, si, mucho mejor. Ahora a esperar a Snape." _

Se sentó en la cama y cuando miro hacia el frente distinguió una silueta marcada suavemente por la luz que emanaba su varita.

- Profesor...- Dijo ruborizándose ya que recordó que había olvidado cambiarse lo mas rápido posible, para que Snape no la viera. Pero allí estaba, vestido con un conjunto pijama azul oscuro y observándola con una mirada extraña.

- ¿Ya termino?, o todavía le falta dos horas más para acostarse?.- Dijo avanzando hasta la cama de su alumna.

- Ya tengo mi pijamas puesto, solo... tengo que poner unas mantas y una almohada en el suelo y ya.- Respondió algo ofendida.

- Entonces apresúrese que estoy cansado.-

Lara lo miró con el seño fruncido y se acercó a un armario, donde sacó las mantas y una almohada. Luego las extendió en el suelo, al lado de la cama.

Snape se acostó en la cama y se tapó con las mantas, mientras miraba como su alumna lo imitaba en la precaria cama en el suelo.

Lara tomó su varita y dirigiendo su mirada a su profesor, le dijo:

- Buenas noches profesor, que descanse, Nox.- Al terminar de decir aquello la pequeña luz se apagó, dejando la habitación en penumbras.

- Buenas noches señorita Rickman.- Respondió secamente Snape, mientras permitía a su fantasía liberarse.

Al pasó de media hora, aproximadamente la tormenta se había hecho más intensa que antes. Un trueno fuerte despertó a Lara, provocando que esta se levantase con un pequeño salto.

"_Oh, no, por favor no... tengo que dormir de nuevo... ¡Malditos truenos!."_

Lara se movía incomoda en su precaria cama, tenia miedo.

Otro trueno volvió a sonar, más fuerte que el anterior, esto provocó que Lara tomara con fuerzas las mantas y emitiera un pequeño gemido.

De repente una luz apareció, Lara volteó rápidamente temerosa, y pudo distinguir la cara de su profesor de pociones que la observaba. Por otro lado, Snape pudo ver el rostro de terror de su alumna.

- Tranquilícese, solo es una tormenta.- Trató de calmarla.

- Profesor... pensé que estaba dormido...- Dijo Lara sorprendida.

- Es imposible dormir con todo el ruido que hace...- Respondió, pero al ver el rostro de su alumna agregó. – Yo poseo un sueño muy liviano.-

Lara se sonrojó recordando lo que había hecho el día anterior. – Si, el profesor Dumbledore me lo dijo.-

- Bien.-

- Lamento haberlo despertado, profesor, volveré a dormir.- Se disculpó Lara volteándose nuevamente, para darle la espalda a su profesor.

- ¿Esta segura que podrá dormir nuevamente?.- Preguntó Snape quien se encontraba apoyado en su codo izquierdo mirándola.

- Si, estoy segura.- Respondió Lara sin voltearse.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

- Creo que tengo en mi bolso un poco de pócima para dormir...- Escuchó Lara, que decía su profesor.

- OH, esta bien, cero que seria mejor.- Dijo sentándose en la precaria cama.

Snape se levantó y se encaminó hasta su bolso, buscó, hasta que encontró una pequeña botellita de vidrio que contenía una sustancia roja. Luego se acercó hasta su alumna se agacho y se la entregó diciéndole.

- Esto, hará que duerma como un bebé toda la noche.-

Lara la tomo y esperó a que su profesor volviese a estar recostado en su cama, para beber el contenido.

Una vez de haberlo hecho, dejó la botellita a un lado, se acomodó y se durmió. Snape esperó mirando a su alumna hasta que se durmió, recién, entonces, apagó la luz.-

- Nox.-


	6. Llegada he ida

Hola!!!!!!!!. Perdón por la demora, es que no he tenido tiempo libre,( los exámenes y trabajos me atosigan todo el tiempo, así que les pido perdón a todos, especialmente a los que siguen la historia ). Si, es cierto que este capi no es la gran cosa, prometo que los siguientes lo serán, solo les pido paciencia. Gracias. A leer!!!.

CAP. 6:LLEGADA HE IDA.

A la mañana siguiente Lara despertó lentamente, no podía abrir mucho los ojos del sueño que tenia, sin duda había dormido profundamente toda la noche, ya que no había sentido más nada.

Se enderezo, hasta quedar sentada, se refregó los ojos y bostezó.

Se volteó y miro hacia su cama, donde pudo observar que Snape ya no estaba.

Decidió levantarse. Miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Luego de haberse vestido y lavado, decidió bajar a desayunar, a pesar de que ya era un poco tarde.

- Buenos días hija.- Saludó su madre, quien se encontraba hablando con Dumbledore, sentada a la mesa, terminando su desayuno.

- Buenos días, señorita Rickman, ¿cómo esta usted hoy?.- Saludo el director amablemente.

- Buenos días a todos, muy bien, muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore.- Respondió con la misma amabilidad.

Después de eso fue a sentarse al lado de su madre.

- Te levantaste tarde hoy.- Le dijo Vivian con una sonrisa.

Lara se frotó los ojos, aun tenia sueño.

- Si, el profesor Snape me dio una poción para que pueda dormir mejor.- Contesto.

- Te traeré tu desayuno.- Su madre se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Donde esta mi padre?.- Pregunto Lara sin mirar a nadie.

- Se fue con el profesor Snape a hacer unas cosas para la Orden, ¿por qué?.-Le respondió su madre mirándola de reojo.

- No, solo preguntaba.-

Después del desayuno, Lara fue a ver un poco de televisión en el living. Se recostó en el cómodo sillón y encendió la televisión, comenzó a buscar alguna película interesante, pero encontró algo mucho mejor, estaban pasando un programa de los hombres mas sexys del mundo. Lara prestaba atención a lo que decía la comentarista.

-_Y en cuarto lugar tenemos a Alan Rickman. ¡Que sensual que es este hombre!-_

_A continuación pasaban por la pantalla muchas imágenes de el actor en diferentes escenas._

- ¡Valla si que es sensual!.- Dijo Lara mas para si que otra cosa, mirando atentamente al actor.

- Yo no lo veo muy "sensual".- Dijo una voz de hombre detrás del sillón en el cual se encontraba acostada Lara

La muchacha se sobresaltó y rápidamente se puso de pie.

- No se asuste, no soy su padre.- Dijo Snape quien miraba a Lara indiferentemente.

Lara dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, luego se sentó y su profesor se acercó más para seguir viendo la televisión.

_- Ya nos hemos deleitado con Rickman, ahora pasemos al puesto numero tres.- _

_En la pantalla apareció un gigantesco numero tres y luego se rompía para dar paso a una fotografía de Leonardo Di´Caprio._

_- Este joven y apuesto hombre seduce a millones de mujeres con sus películas.- _

_En la pantalla aparecían escenas de las películas de Di´Caprio. _

- Dígame, ese tal Rickman ¿es pariente suyo?.- Preguntó Snape mirando a su alumna.

- No, pero daría lo que fuese por que eso sucediera.- Contestó Lara, sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

Snape se acercó mas y tomó asiento al lado de Lara.

- Yo hubiese puesto a Alan en primer lugar, es mi actor favorito y el mas lindo...- Dijo sin rodeos la muchacha.

- Es un hombre muy mayor...-

- Si, lo sé, no me importa, a mi me gusta.-

_- En segundo lugar tenemos a Brad Pitt, con su fantástico cuerpo, que hace suspirar a las mujeres.- Decía la comentarista, quien también suspiraba._

_- Y en primer lugar, tenemos a Orlando Blum, que con su joven belleza y su talento hacen que todas nos volvamos locas.- _

- Yo los hubiese ubicado en diferente forma, en cuarto lugar pondría a Di´Caprio, en tercero a Brad Pitt, en segundo a Orlando Blum y en primer lugar a Alan.- Decía Lara sin prestar atención a las caras de asco que ponía su profesor.

- Lastima que ya terminaba el programa, me hubiese gustado ver quienes eran los otros.- Dijo Lara cambiando de canal.

"Gracias a Merlín". Pensó Snape quien no le hubiese gustado ver a su alumna mirar a otros hombres.

Los días pasaron y los encuentros, las charlas y las miradas ocultas entre su profesor y Lara se hacían mas continuas. Aquellos encuentros casi habituales y constantes se volvían placenteras rutinas. La presencia del otro los relajaba, sin saber, disfrutaban la compañía del otro a un punto exagerado y siempre recordando, principalmente al anochecer aquel momento donde casi, solo casi se produjo el mejor momento de sus vidas...

Finalmente había llegado el día en que Lara junto a su padre y el profesor Dumbledore fueron a buscar a Harry, hicieron el corto viaje a través de un transportador en forma de lata de conservas, gracias a él pudieron llegar a un lugar cercano de Privet Drive y sacar a Harry Potter del encierro y maltrato de sus tíos. Utilizaron el mismo mecanismo para regresar a casa de los Rickman.

Dentro de esta, los esperaba una muy afable Vivian quien había preparado unos refrescos y unos sándwich para servir a el visitante y un molesto y nada amigable Snape.

Harry saludó amigablemente a la madre de su amiga, la cual saludo al muchacho con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Siéntate, Harry, siéntate, ponte cómodo.- Le dijo mientras le mostraba una silla en frente de Snape, quien se encontraba sentado ya. – Sírvete, aquí tienes para comer todo lo que quieras.- Volvió a decir mientras le mostraba una bandeja llena de pequeños bocadillos y un buen baso, lleno de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Gracias señora Rickman.- Dijo cordialmente y antes de tomar asiento miró a su profesor de pociones, quien lo miraba ponzoñosamente.

Haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza lo saludó. – Profesor.-

- Potter...- Correspondió Snape despreciándolo, como si su nombre le daría asco.

En ese momento apareció Lara, quien había ido a su alcoba a cambiarse de ropa y bajado a charlar. Tomó asiento al lado de su amigo, provocando un gesto de desagrado a Snape y hecho aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro del director.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Harry?.- Pregunto Lara mirándolo atento.

- A decir verdad si, no he desayunado hoy.- Respondió con una sonrisa tristona y tomando un sándwich.

La cara de Vivian aumentó en asombro.

- ¿Cómo puede ser?, ¿qué no tienen consideración?.- Preguntó al aire, pensando en el pobre chico.

Lara lo miró apenada, dejo de hablar un poco dejando a su amigo comer. Una vez satisfecho Markuc se le acerco a hablarle.

- Harry, ¿has visto últimamente sucesos extraños en los alrededores de tu casa?, o ¿a alguien sospechoso?.- Preguntó bastante serio.

- No, solo he visto estos días a Tonks.- Respondió el muchacho pensativo, tratando de recordar.

El hombre asintió. Y cambiando de postura le preguntó. - ¿Así que te maltratan mucho?.-

Siguieron hablando por mucho tiempo mas, siempre con la mirada de Snape sobre Lara y Potter.

- Severus tengo que hablar contigo ahora, es sobre un tema muy importante.- Dijo finalmente Dumbledore mostrando una postura seria.

El Profesor asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, se levanto de su silla y se encaminó detrás del director, quien se dirigía al living. Eso dejó muy pensativos a los dos jóvenes, mientras que Vivian se les acercó y les preguntó.

- ¿Ya tienen planes?.-

Ambos se miraron.

- Bueno, pensé que podía llevar a Harry a algunos lugares.- Confesó Lara mirando a su madre.

Vivian suspiró. – Tendrán que ser vigilados... no debemos correr muchos riesgos. Talvez pueda hablar con el profesor Dumbledore para que alguien los vigile a la distancia, así podrán disfrutar y sin incomodidades.-

- Gracias mamá.-

La mujer les sonrió y se dispuso a hacer algunos quehaceres.

Luego ambos muchachos comenzaron a hablar en privado, se contaron cosas, algunos chismes, chistes, aun que también hablaron de cosas serias, como de Voldemort y demás. Ya habían pasado un par de horas cuando Dumbledore y Snape regresaron de su charla. Ambos estaban con el rostro marcado de seriedad y más en la cara del director se deslumbraba preocupación.

- Iré por mis cosas.- Le advirtió Snape.

- Muy bien.-

Mientras el odiado profesor de pociones subía las escaleras, Lara se volvió hacia el director y preocupada preguntó.

- ¿Por qué va a buscar sus cosas?, ¿a dónde va el profesor Snape?.-

El anciano la miró angustiado. – Severus tiene misiones muy importantes que hacer, mi niña. Pero no te preocupes volverá por intervalos, yo me quedare, y el vendrá a darme informes.- Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Harry se alivio de no tener que estar constantemente cerca de él. Por otro lado, Lara sentía mucho la ida de su "compañero".

- Director, ¿cree que Lara y Harry puedan pasear un poco, ya sabe, distraerse?. Ya he hablado con Lupin y Tonks para que sean sus escoltas, ¿le parece bien?.- Dijo su madre quien en ese momento había aparecido por el marco de la puerta.

El anciano lo pensó un par de segundos y contesto con una sonrisa cálida. – Me parecería excelente.-

Y??, que les pareció??, bueno pueden criticarme, insultarme, y demás dejando un reviews. Por fa!!, lo necesito. Agradezco a todos por su tiempo y sus reviews. Los saluda cordialmente Lina Snape, miembro orgullosa de la Orden Severusiana.


	7. DIVERSIONES Y HUIDA

Hola a todo/as como han estado??. Bueno perdón por la demora, es que han sucedido cosas… una tía mía murió hace poco… mas trabajos, exámenes y ahora me he recorrido la ciudad para encontrar un cyber ( por que en mi casa no tengo Internet ). Y hace muuuuuuucho frío y me estoy congelando, pero bueno ya los hice esperar demasiado, solo les comento una cosa mas. Esta historia ya la tengo casi completa en borradores, o sea las ideas principales, y me gustan bastante, espero que a ustedes también. Los quiero y agradezco por las criticas y solo les pido que las sigan mandando, por que sin ellas no funciono. De nuevo gracias. Ha, bienvenida a la Orden PrissSlytherin.

CAP 7: DIVERSIONES Y HUIDA.

- Tal vez podríamos ir al cine, ¿qué te parece?.- Preguntó mirando en el periódico los horarios de las películas.

- Seria estupendo.- Contestó el muchacho entusiasmado y acercándose más para poder ver mejor.

Se encontraban en la cocina, debatiendo los planes para esa tarde, pensaban disfrutarlo mucho, ya que probablemente no puedan hacerlo otra vez...

- Muy bien, entonces ¿que te parece?...- Decía Lara mientras volvía a revisar la hoja. – Scary movie (es una película de comedia). Luego podríamos ir al centro comercial, allí tenemos varias cosas para ver.-

- Perfecto.-

Para cuando ya faltaba poco para la hora de partir, Snape apareció con su bolso negro en la mano, mientras ambos muchachos jugaban un partido de ajedrez en el living.

Los miro con recelo . – Señorita Rickman.- tubo la necesidad de llamar su atención, con su típico tono de voz.

Ella se sorprendió y lo miro al instante, dejando a Harry ganar la partida. - ¿Si?.- Preguntó.

Realmente no sabia que decirle, solo necesitaba que dejara de estar pendiente de Potter. – Dígale al profesor Dumbledore que ya me marcho y que volveré en cuanto termine de completar la primera fase.- Su alumna asintió y se puso de pie al instante, paso delante de él y subió las escaleras en busca del director.

Mientras aun en la planta baja, Snape y Harry se miraban con mutuo desprecio. Harry sin poder aguantarse mas, preguntó frío. - ¿Por qué no fue usted a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore?, ¿por qué mandó a Lara?.-

Su profesor lo miro con insolencia y tratando de apuñalarlo con las palabras se le fue acercando.

- Escúchame Potter, escúchame bien... por que solo te lo diré una vez...- Decía mientras se encaminaba hacia el. Harry se puso de pie rápidamente, para quedar a su altura.

Quedaron frente a frente, profesor y alumno, tratándose de intimidar mutuamente. – Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces o dices, Potter, de ahora en más no lo voy a tolerar.- Le dijo con el tono de voz más ponzoñoso que pudo utilizar.

- ¿A que se refiere con eso?.- Preguntó confuso pero sin demostrarlo.

Se oían los pasos ágiles de Lara que bajaba la escalera.

Snape se le acercó mas y le dijo en un susurro pero igualmente feroz. – Sabes a que me refiero, Potter. Deja a la señorita Rickman en paz, no inventes cosas para que ella te defienda como si fueras un débil y desdichado animalito. Y también, ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces... por que si llego a enterarme de algo, aun que sea mínimo, te matare yo mismo...- Luego de decir aquello se separó un poco. En ese momento llegaba Lara.

- El profesor Dumbledore ya recibió el mensaje, dice que se cuide y también que tanga mucha suerte.-

Su profesor asintió y con una ultima mirada se despidió de aquella muchacha, para luego irse a cumplir con su deber. Ella lo vio marcharse, y en cuanto se serró la puerta se sintió vacía.

- Ya falta poco para la película, ¿dónde están Remus y Tonks?.- Comentó Harry cambiando su tono de voz y olvidando el asunto.

En ese preciso instante llamaron a la puerta, Lara fue a abrir y se encontró con una mujer de cabello azul, de cutis blanco y ojos almendra, y a un hombre flacucho de aspecto alegre. Ambos le sonreían.

- Me siento extraña, no sé por qué.- Dijo Lara abrazándose a si misma, mientras caminaba a la par de Harry en la abarrotada calle.

- Es por que te sientes observada, al principio yo también me sentía así, pero luego me acostumbré.- Respondió su amigo abriendo la puerta del cine para que Lara entrara.

Dos horas y media después, ambos muchachos salieron del cine a carcajadas, relatándose mutuamente fragmentos de la película que acababan de ver; seguidos de una anciana de aspecto frágil y un hombre flacucho que la ayudaba a caminar agarrado de un brazo.

- ¿Vamos al centro comercial?, quiero un helado.- Dijo la muchacha parando de reír a duras penas.

- Esta bien, a mi también se me antoja uno, pero que sea triple.- Contestó acelerando el paso por la enorme peatonal.

Llegaron a un enorme edificio llamado "Laguna de estrellas", del cual entraba y salía gente como hormigas, en ese sector había mucho trafico, la mayoría de los automóviles eran lujos y costosos. Entraron y vieron un sin fin de tiendas de ropa, que se extendían a lo largo del primer piso; el edificio estaba distribuido en pisos, los primeros tres estaban abarrotados de tiendas, el cuarto era un patio de comidas de toda clase y el quinto estaban los juegos para los más chicos, en el subsuelo estaban los estacionamientos.

Comenzaron a pasear tranquilamente, mirando vidrieras y de vez en cuando entraban a alguna tienda para medirse o comprar algo, tanto Lara como Harry pedía la opinión del otro para comprobar que aquello que se probaba le quedara bien. Al llegar al cuarto piso fueron a comprar aquel dichoso helado, y luego se sentaron en una mesa lo más apartada posible de la multitud. Empezaron a contarse rumores y chistes, lo que los distrajo de otros temas nada agradables.

Lara miró su reloj, ya eran más de las ocho de la noche, por ello decidieron volver, Mientras bajaban por las escaleras mecánicas Lara divisó a lo lejos un hermoso anillo de oro con un rubí pequeño en el medio. Tubo que acercarse a verlo. Era una enorme joyería, todas las vidrieras estaban bien iluminadas, logrando resaltar el brillo de cada una.

- ¿Te gusta?.- Preguntó Harry acercándose y mirando sobre el hombro de su amiga.

- Si, pero parece muy caro.- Le respondió sin mirarlo. Entre tanto, su amigo ya se había adentrado en la tienda. Lara siguió mirando el anillo como hipnotizada, de repente la vitrina del otro lado se abrió y una mano saco el anillo con el rubí, la muchacha se sobresaltó y se alejo un poco, se volteó y buscó con la mirada a su amigo.

- Espero que te guste.- Escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas. Lara se volvió y su cara fue de asombro.

Harry Potter estaba plantado frente a ella con un estuche rojo sangre en las manos, él lo abrió y dejó a la vista un bello anillo con un rubí.

- ¡Harry!, ¿cómo... es decir... ¿por qué... – La muchacha tenia tanto asombro que no podía terminar de decir nada de lo que había comenzado.

- Te lo mereces, eres la mejor amiga que una persona puede tener.- Y con esas palabras ambos se abrasaron.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos, ya es muy tarde.-

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez en casa ambos estaban exhaustos por el paseo, por ello decidieron cenar temprano e irse a dormir. Lara durmió en su habitación respectivamente, y Harry en el sillón.

Antes de conciliar el sueño Lara se dio tiempo a meditar las cosas que daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, que por cierto, eran unas cuantas. En primer lugar se encontraba Snape, todo lo que había compartido con el... a quien quería engañar... más bien, recordaba ese momento de intimidad que tuvieron. Por cierta parte era vergonzoso, pero por otro... no se arrepentía. Trató de recordar nuevamente en que diablos estaba pensando cuando lo hizo. Era verdad, una parte de ella luchaba salvajemente por desconocer esos nuevos sentimientos que estaban surgiendo en ella, tanto para con Snape y para con Harry... Harry, él era otro, el acto llevado a cabo por el ojiverde esa tarde la había dejado con la boca abierta, jamás en su vida se había imaginado a Harry Potter regalando joyas a una chica. Además no podía pasar por alto los celos de su profesor. Definitivamente era algo que la intrigaba.

Y así tratando de llegar a una conclusión se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron tarde y estirándose y bostezando ambos muchachos se encontraron en el pasillo antes de bajar las escaleras, ya estaban vestidos y listos para comenzar un nuevo día, pero el sueño aun permanecía en sus rostros. Se saludaron y bajaron las escaleras juntos, al llegar a la cocina ambos quedaron duros de la sorpresa. Sentado cómodamente y tras el periódico extendido del Profeta se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro hasta los hombros, de piel cetrina y ojos de un color negro profundo.

- Buenos días profesor Snape.- Saludó Lara acercándose. El hombre bajó el periódico, mostrando así su cara de disgusto, que al parecer no pretendía ocultar.

- Buenos días.- Devolvió el saludo y volvió a su lectura, tapándose la cara otra vez con el periódico.

- ¿Sabe donde se encuentra mi madre?.- Pregunto la muchacha abriendo la heladera para sacar leche, y haciéndole señas a su amigo para que buscara el cereal en la alacena.

- Se marchó con su padre y el profesor Dumbledore temprano.- Contestó frío y recordando el hecho que había transcurrido esa misma mañana, solo que tres horas antes de que sus alumnos despertasen.

FLASH BACK

Él y Dumbledore habían terminado de discutir sobre los nuevos planes que llevaría a cabo a partir de mañana y fueron a desayunar a pedido e insistencia de Vivian Rickman.

Mientras se servia una tostada y le untaba mantequilla escuchó una conversación que al parecer era bastante interesante.

- ¿Cómo les fue a Harry y a Lara ayer?.- Preguntó el director inocentemente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té de hierbas tropicales. Vivian lo miró con una sonrisa en señal de que todo había salido bien. – Se divirtieron mucho por lo que me dijeron, fueron al cine y al centro comercial, tomaron unos helados y...- a mujer calló unos instantes.

Snape estuvo más que tentado en tirarle con el tenedor para que siga hablando y termine de contar todo de una maldita vez.

- ¿Y?.- Preguntó Dumbledore interesado.

- Bueno... Harry sorprendió tanto a mi hija como a mi.- Continuo con una sonrisa y con una mirada extraña. – Le regaló un anillo de rubí a Lara.-

Su marido se sorprendió pero se quedó callado, Dumbledore se alegro notoriamente, mientras que Snape casi se atraganta con un pedazo de tostada al escuchar semejante comentario.

- Llegaron algo tarde pero sin ningún problema aparente, Remus me ha dicho que todo había estado bien.-

FLASH BACK END

Estaba más que molesto con aquel mocoso desgraciado, pero ya tendría oportunidad de vengarse...

- Profesor.- Llamó Lara. El aludido otra vez bajó el periódico para mirarla.

- ¿Si?.-

- ¿No dijo a que hora volvería?, es que tengo que preguntarle si Harry y yo podemos ir al parque esta tarde.-

Se molestó al escuchar el interés de Lara por salir con Potter, pero sintió hervir la sangre cuando notó en la mano izquierda de su alumna un resplandeciente anillo de oro con un rubí en el medio. Tubo que morderse la lengua para no gritar.

Lo más calmado que pudo respondió. – No se a que hora regresará, pero me dijo que si tenia algún interés en salir de su casa que busque a Lupin y Tonks.-

Ella sonrió y se sentó en la mesa, lista para desayunar al igual que Harry, pero su profesor se levantó y se marchó al living .

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y ambos muchachos se encontraban esperando impacientes, como niños chicos, a sus "guardianes", por así decirlo. Se marcharon media hora después. Lara y Harry adelante conversando animadamente y más atrás una muchacha que aparentaba unos 22 años de edad, llevaba el cabello negro recogido, en las puntas estaba coloreado de rojo, dándole un aspecto rebelde, iba acompañada de un hombre flacucho que sonreía y observaba tranquilo las vidrieras.

- Este es un parque muy lindo, viene mucha gente, es muy espacioso y hay una gran variedad de plantas.- Contaba su amiga mientras se encaminaban dentro de este. Y tenia razón, era hermoso, las flores y los árboles abundaban, coloridos y frondosos.

- ¿Qué te parece si comemos allí?.- Señaló Lara, había escogido un lugar bajo un árbol de gran tamaño, que estaba cerca del estanque.

Lara desplegó un mantel sobre el césped, Harry se sentó y depositó la canasta con la comida a su lado.

Una pareja también había tomado asiento cerca de ellos y de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas.

Disfrutaban de una linda tarde, con comida, charlas y bromas. Pero sin que nadie supiera alguien más los observaba y fue rápido a dar aviso.

Un gran estruendo los sobresaltó, ambos miraron a todos lados sin sentido alguno, tratando de encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido. Se encontraron con algo que les erizó la piel y los dejo por un momento paralizados . Un grupo de mortífagos se aproximaba a ellos. Se pusieron de pie de inmediato. Sacaron sus varitas listos para el ataque pero ambos fueron tomados de los brazos y arrastrados lo más veloz posible, Remus y Tonks corrían protegiendo a los muchachos, de tanto en tanto volteaban sin dejar de avanzar y lanzaban maleficios.

- ¡Dios, hay que salir de aquí ahora, Remus!.- Gritó Tonks horrorizada.

- Hay un callejón después de la avenida, allí los podemos perder y luego nos podemos aparecer.- Contestó Lara antes que el hombre pudiese abrir la boca. Lupin asintió con la cabeza.

Corrían lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, estaban aterrados, y los mortífagos los perseguían aun, tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para esquivar los maleficios imperdonables, ya que estos cada vez se hacían más certeros.

Llegaron al callejón indicado por la muchacha y se aparecieron antes de que les alcanzara un hechizo proveniente de Navery.

Los corazones todavía les galopaba violentamente en sus pechos, aun que el peligro ya había pasado. Se encontraban ya en la casa de los Rickman, aun agitados y agotados. En ese momento aparecieron en el living los padres de la joven, el director y Snape.

- ¿Qué les sucede?, ¿por qué hacen tanto ruido?.- Preguntó Vivian acercándoseles primero. Observó la cara de los recién llegados y se asustó.

- ¿Qué sucedió?.- Preguntó Dumbledore poniéndose serio.

- Mortífagos...- Alcanzó a responder Lupin aun agitado y ayudando a mantenerse de pie a Tonks.

Todos se asombraron y estremecieron, Vivian se le acercó a su hija y la abrazó, ya que estaba temblando. Dumbledore se le acercó a Harry y lo inspecciono con la mirada para comprobar que no tenia rasguño alguno.

- ¡¿Pero como?!, ¿se encuentran bien?, Lara, hija... ¡Dios!.- Decía histérica su madre quien no dejaba de abrazarla y besarla.

Snape se acerco un poco más y observo primero a Lara quien temblaba, luego pasó a observar a Potter, quien al parecer se encontraba bien, volvió a mirar a su alumna y tubo ganas de apartar a su madre y abrazarla él.

Ella solo podía recordar el Avada Kedabra que le había pasado muy cerca, casi tocándola y llevándose su vida.


	8. “NO ES LO QUE PIENSA”

Hola primero que nada y como siempre perdonen la demora. Hay algo que me gustaría aclarar para algunas personas que tal vez no hayan entendido del todo esta historia: Esto esta escrito con el único fin de entretener a aquellas personas que estén interesadas en leerlo. Es comedia, no es algo que sigue al pie de la letra la historia original de harry potter. Hay personajes inventados por mi y yo los formo de acuerdo a lo que me parezca adecuado. A esta historia la escribo según mis gustos y fantasía. No pretendo sorprender a nadie con esto por que es una historia de comedia y romance. A quien le guste la lee y a quien no, no. Una ultima cosa. Estoy de acuerdo en que es una historia retorcida y todo lo que quieran agregar, pero repito a quien le gusta la lee, si yo tuviera que criticar historias y publicarlas en páginas Web que hablen mal de ellas, tendría unas cuantas para mencionar, pero no lo hago por que supuestamente fanfiction es una página para liberar tu fantasía. Y si hay alguna historia que no me gusta por x razón no la leo y punto. Lo que no entiendo es por que la gente se jode la vida leyendo historias que no les gusta.

CAP 8: "NO ES LO QUE PIENSA..."

Al día siguiente cuando el susto ya había pasado, ambos muchachos se encontraban pensativos sentados en el sillón del living. Dumbledore los observaba sin que se diesen cuenta, Snape se le acercó.

- Fue un error dejarlos salir... a pesar de que fueran acompañados, no era suficiente. Los expusimos a un riesgo exuberante.- Dijo despacio.

- Lo sé, Severus, lo sé. Pero no puedo negarte que pensé que un poco de distracción les haría bien.- Contestó cansado y frustrado, luego se alejó tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

- Todavía no puedo creerlo... No lo asimilo, no lo entiendo...- Dijo Lara con la vista fija en un punto en el suelo.

Su amigo la miró desde la otra esquina del sillón y permaneció unos minutos en silencio antes de contestarle. – Lo que sucedió ayer no debió pasar nunca... yo no debí exponerte demasiado, es mi culpa... No tendría que haber venido.-

- Harry, no digas eso, nadie tubo la culpa, ni tú, ni yo, ni Dumbledore. Nosotros solo queríamos distraernos y el nos lo permitió con las mejores intenciones. Además estamos a salvo, no hay nada de que lamentarse.- Respondió enderezándose y acercándose a el.

- Talvez tengas razón, pero aun así, no se si...- Harry fue callado por un acto completamente inesperado, Lara lo estaba abrazando.

Los observaba y escuchaba atentamente sin que lo notaran, detrás de ellos, pero cuando su alumna abrazó a Potter se sintió traicionado, decepcionado y furioso. Se marchó sin hacer ruido alguno.

La tarde paso tranquila y lenta, casi aburrida, si no hubiese sido por la nueva visita que hizo Remus Lupin a la casa de los Rickman.

- Hola muchachos, ¿cómo se encuentran?.- Preguntó a modo de saludo y sentándose en un espacio del sillón que le había apartado Harry.

Ambos contestaron que bien y se quedaron en silencio. Lupin los observó angustiado.

- Saben, ya que las salidas se cancelaron, he traído algo para entretenernos aun que sea un rato.- Dijo buscando en una mochila marrón desgarbada, de ella saco un par de pequeñas cajas negras.

- ¿Películas?, Remus eres un genio.- Contestó Lara enderezándose.

En ese momento aparecieron por el umbral del living los padres de Lara, Dumbledore y Snape quienes por sus caras no daban buen augurio.

Lupin los miró extrañado y se puso de pie. - ¿Qué sucede?.-

- Arthur nos acaba de mandar una lechuza, tenemos que reunirnos urgentemente, los planes han fallado, Remus...- Dijo Dumbledore con bastante mal aspecto.

El rostro de su ex-profesor se transformo en asombro. – No puede ser...- Dijo más para si, que para el resto.

- Lamentablemente es así... por ello debemos reunirnos y discutir el paso siguiente.- Dumbledore hablo con seriedad, en cuanto dijo aquello se dirigió al hogar, para usar los polvos Flu para aparecerse.

- No se preocupen, enseguida regresara alguien para cuidarlos, chicos.- Dijo Vivian acercándose a su hija. – Lara, ¿por qué no ven las películas hasta pronto?.- Trató su madre de aparentar tranquilidad.

- Si, mamá.-

Uno a uno fueron desapareciendo, hasta que al ultimo quedo Snape quien la miro con recelo al pasar a grandes zancadas frente a ella. Su cara dura y fría se vio más aterradora aun, cuando las llamas verdes la alcanzaron, para desaparecer finalmente.

Lara se preguntó por que la habría mirado así.

- Creo de deberíamos hacer caso a tu madre, será mejor que si, no nos vale de nada preocuparnos, no nos dejan meternos.-

- Solo dame cinco minutos, que preparo las palomitas de maíz.- Contestó la muchacha levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero sin dejar de pensar en ello.

Escogieron la película, se acomodaron en el sillón, teniendo el gran tazón azul de las palomitas en medio de los dos y se propusieron a ver la cinta.

Resultó ser otra comedia, que al parecer se trataba de la guerra de los sexos (machistas y feministas). Por ello, cuando el film terminó, Harry y Lara comenzaron a discutir, haciéndose chistes feministas y machistas, o remarcando defectos del otro sexo, que, por supuesto no le simpatizaba ni a uno ni a otro. Pero fue en una broma bastante pesada, que Lara se levantó del sillón fingiendo enfado, con el gran tazón de porcelana ya vacío en las manos para ir a depositarlo en la cocina. Harry se puso de pie también y la persiguió preocupado, pensando que había hecho enfadar de más a su amiga. La detuvo a escasos centímetros del sillón.

- Lara, ¿estas enojada?.- Pregunto mientras la tenia agarrada de los hombros, no podía ver su cara, ya que su amiga estaba dándole la espalda. - ¿Lara?.- Volvió a preguntar. – Perdóname, yo no quise ofenderte tanto...-

- ¡¿Tanto?!.- Preguntó irónica la muchacha dándose vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Tenia una expresión de enojo. Harry en cambio se lo notaba preocupado y angustiado.

Fue entonces cuando Lara levantó el gran tazón y dándolo vuelta para que quedase con la boca hacia abajo se lo puso de sombrero a Harry, quien no reacciono al instante, si no después de observar a su amiga estallar en carcajadas, luego el también comenzó a reír.

- Pareces un extraterrestre con eso en la cabeza.- Dijo su amiga mientras se secaba las lagrimas que le había causado la risa.

El ojiverde fingiendo enfado se lo saco de un tirón y tratando de atrapar a su amiga dijo. - ¿A si?, ya veras, ahora yo estoy enojado.-

Lara soltó un pequeño grito y quiso salir corriendo, pero Harry la atrapo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si. Ella luchaba por zafarse mientras reía.

Entre los movimientos bruscos y algo torpes ambos tropezaron con una pequeña mesita a un costado del sillón y cayeron sin remedio en el mismo. Harry la mantenía aun tomada de la cintura, solo para evitar que se golpease, pero esta vez estaban frente a frente y Lara había terminado sobre su amigo, con sus caras muy cerca y en una pose demasiado comprometedora. Ambos se sonrojaron.

En ese instante y con un sonoro estruendo, Snape se apareció por el hogar a escasos metros de donde se encontraban sus alumnos. Se volteo en su busca y los vio.

Tardó una milésima de segundo en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, semejante espectáculo, que parecía planeado para él. Su cara se tiñó levemente de rojo gracias a la cólera, sus puños se apretaron fuertemente a los costados de su cuerpo, dejando los nudillos completamente blancos a falta de circulación de sangre y apretó los dientes.

- ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!.- Preguntó sintiéndose algo estúpido por lo que acababa de preguntar, sabiendo la obvia respuesta...

Lara, por su lado, había tardado más en reaccionar, pero con el grito de su profesor llenando la habitación se levantó lo más rápido que pudo diciendo. – No es lo que parece... No es lo que piensa...- Agregó al notar tardíamente el tono de voz de Snape.

Se había incorporado dificultosamente, pero rápido. Harry había tardado un poco más en levantarse del sillón.

Lara tenia cara de terror, no tenia idea de cual era el motivo de mostrarse tan a la defensiva con su profesor. Mientras que este ultimo no podía borrar de la mente el modo en que había encontrado a sus alumnos: Ambos en el sillón, Rickman sobre Potter, sus caras casi unidas por sus labios, sus cuerpos enredados y sus sonrojos...

- Señor...- Llamo su alumna, temerosa, tratando de llamar su atención, ya que Snape parecía perdido, fue un gran error.

- ¡¿Cómo diablos se atreven?!.- Preguntó gritando y acercándoseles. Harry vio como venia la cosa, entonces puso a su amiga tras de si, para protegerla, pero Snape lo tomo del cuello de su remera y lo atrajo hacia el, amenazándolo con la mirada, nunca había visto a su maestro de esa forma, tan sacado, ni cuando entro en sus recuerdos en 5° año.

- ¡¿Quién te crees Potter?!, dime, ¿qué rayos creías que estabas haciendo?.- Snape estaba encolerizado, sacudía a Harry torpemente, luego hizo un giro y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo.

Potter se levantó rápidamente y empuñó su varita, listo para atacar.

- ¿Te atreves, además, a querer atacarme?.- Preguntó furioso y también sacando su varita, levantándola amenazadoramente.

Lara gritó.

- ¡No, por favor!.-

Ambos hombres se miraron con mutuo odio. Harry fue el primero en lanzar un hechizo.

- ¡Expelliarmus!.- Gritó, pero Snape conjuro un hechizo protector, luego fue su turno.

- ¡Rictusembra!.- Dijo y el ojiverde salió disparado chocando con una de las paredes y dejándolo tirado en un rincón, bastante dolorido.

- ¡No!, basta, basta ya, por favor...- Dijo alcanzando a su profesor quien se acercaba amenazante a Harry con la varita en alto.

- No es lo que usted cree... por favor... deténgase.- Rogó interponiéndose y sujetando a su maestro del pecho.

El la miró con el desprecio fijo en sus ojos.

- Apártate de mi camino.- Su voz, tan fría como nunca.

Ella aflojó un poco la presión, pero no lo soltó, la angustia que sintió a continuación le oprimió el estomago y le cerro la garganta, se sentía extremadamente mal.

- No, déjelo, por favor, no le haga más daño.- Terminó de decirlo interponiéndose completamente, bloqueando el paso de su maestro.

Snape la miro con odio. La atrapó por los hombros y comenzó a zamarrearla otra vez, gritándole. - ¡Potter tendrá lo que se merece y tú también!, y ¡ahora, apártate de mi camino, de una maldita vez!.- La apretó fuerte y la tiro hacia un lado, Lara cayo torpemente en el sillón.

Hasta entonces Harry ya se había levantado y empuñando su varita nuevamente, apuntó hacia Snape y grito: - Desmaius.-

Su profesor volvió a protegerse.

La ira que crecía y crecía a causa de su insolencia se hacia casi insoportable, quería estrangular a Potter son sus propias manos, gritarle cosas y por fin matarlo. Mientras que Lara... ella lo había despreciado... de alguna manera se sentía traicionado. Tenia que lastimarla, herirla, hacerle sentir el dolor que él sentía en esos momentos en su interior, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso, ahora debía acabar a Potter...

Snape comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo, pero Lara alcanzó su varita y conjuró un hechizo protector entre su profesor y Harry.

-¡Basta!.- Gritó. – Esto fue un mal entendido, lo que vio usted no es lo que cree... fue un accidente.- Trató de explicar calmada, sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente al recordarlo. Lo que provocó que su enojo aumentara.

Pero antes de que cualquiera se moviera o dijera algo, un rugido salió de el hogar, junto a unas llamas verdes Albus Dumbledore apareció, seguido de Vivian y Colin.

Todos miraron la escena un momento, pero al parecer no notaron la tensión ni el desorden, demasiado preocupados y angustiados siguieron camino hacia la cocina.

- Potter, ve al cuarto de huésped, esta noche dormirás allí, mañana te marcharas a primera hora.- Dijo Snape frío. – Arthur Weasley vendrá por ti.-

Haciendo utilidad de toda fuerza de voluntad, Snape, les dio la espalda para marcharse escaleras arriba.


	9. La Dura Realidad

Bueno antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a todos ustedes por leer este fic, me siento muy honrada por sus comentarios y criticas. Realmente me siento muy orgullosa de esto y les estaré eternamente agradecida a todos mis lectores, que leen siempre todos los capítulos y a los que no escriben les voy a pedir que lo hagan, aun que sea algo corto.

Y por ultimo, para algunos lectores desquiciados, creo que voy a pedir prestada la filosofía de lilianarez: "Las criticas constructivas serán bienvenidas, pero los sermones rezongones me los paso por los cojines". Ahora a leer!

CAP 9: LA DURA REALIDAD.

Los nervios y los temblores en su cuerpo aun no la abandonaban, el hecho de que Snape los haya encontrado en esa situación a ella y a Harry y que él reaccionase de esa manera la tenían realmente angustiada y preocupada. Y el miedo de que la pelea hubiese sido aun peor, o que su profesor le hubiera dicho a sus padres lo que vio, (a pesar de que en realidad no hicieron nada de malo, solo había sido un accidente), le causaba estresimientos.

Miró por la ventana del living, ya casi amanecía, no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

Agradeció el hecho de que sus padres y Dumbledore no habían notado absolutamente nada, ya sea por la preocupación y la incertidumbre, ninguno había tratado mucho con ellos.

El anciano director se marcho a las pocas horas de haber vuelto de la ultima reunión de la Orden del Fénix, a pesar de los vanos intentos de Vivian para que, al menos, pasara la noche en casa, se retiro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin despedirse.

A cada segundo se sentía peor. Su corazón estaba oprimido y tenia un horrible sabor en la garganta, los nervios no la dejaban en paz.

No podía evitar recordar el rostro de su maestro, ni sus gritos.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes y con un poco de esfuerzo por la falta de luz, distinguió que ya casi eran las seis de la mañana. Faltaba menos para que Harry Potter se marchara de su casa. _"Y para ver a Snape". _Pensó encogiéndose y ocultándose un poco en las colchas.

Realmente no tenia idea de cómo actuar frente a él.

Trató de dormir unos minutos más, pero unos pasos que bajaban la escalera la alertaron, haciéndose la dormida espió abriendo levemente un ojo. Vio una silueta que se le acercó y pronunció su nombre en un susurro, para despertarla.

- ¿Lara?.- Llamó.

La joven aludida se sorprendió y sentándose en el sillón preguntó confusa. - ¿Harry?.- El muchacho se sentó a su lado.

El ojiverde sonrió, y acarició la mejilla de su amiga en silencio.

- ¿Harry?, ¿qué haces?.- Repitió, obteniendo como respuesta un suave beso en sus labios, que la dejó completamente atónita.

El beso duro unos pocos segundos, pero para otros una eternidad.

No había podido dormir, a pesar de que lo intentaba, lo ocurrido esa noche no lo dejaba en paz.

Decidió bajar, por que su recuerdo lo atosigaba cada vez más. Necesitaba verla, a pesar de todo, necesitaba verla, ya que pronto se marcharía y nada volvería a ser igual. De eso, estaba seguro.

Tratando de levantarse, sintió una puerta que se abría despacio, para no ser oída. Lo ignoró. Espero unos minutos y salió al pasillo. Caminó lentamente a través de este, y sin hacer ruido alguno, bajó los peldaños de la escalera, hasta quedar a la mita de la misma.

Sintió su alma desgarrarse y caer a sus pies,. su corazón se detuvo y sintió una puñalada en el estomago, Potter la estaba besando. No necesitaba ver más. Tan sigilosamente como llegó se marchó, nuevamente a la habitación de su joven alumna.

La sorpresa la había dejado como piedra, solo se dejó besar.

- Harry, ¿por qué...- Trató de preguntar sin saber bien que.

- Lara, tú me gustas mucho... disculpa, pero no pude evitarlo...- Le respondió mirándola a los ojos.

No podía asimilar completamente la situación, le parecía tan extraña... y a la vez tan deseada...

- Lamento habértelo dicho de esta manera, pero me marchare en poco tiempo y quería decírtelo antes de irme, Lara, estos días que he estado contigo, me han ayudado a darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero.- Terminó el muchacho tomándole ambas manos y sosteniéndola entre las suyas.

- Yo... no sé que decirte, Harry, esto es muy confuso... – Contestó mirando el suelo. – No estoy preparada.- Concluyó por fin mirándolo.

- Esta bien, te daré el tiempo necesario, pero, por favor piénsalo.- Respondió depositando un leve beso en su frente. Dicho esto se levantó y subió nuevamente hacia la habitación de huésped, dejando a una Lara totalmente ensimismada de culpa y amor.

Su garganta se había serrado totalmente y sintió una repentinas ganas de llorar, se maldijo por ello, hacia años que no lo hacia y hasta entonces, había pensado que había olvidado como hacerlo, dejó escapar una risa de ironía.

Tomo el velador en una mano, pero se resistió a la idea de hacerlo trizas contra la pared. Esa mocosa no podía despertar esos sentimientos en él... no debía.

Tenia ganas de gritar y de maldecir, pero una vez más, se contuvo a los impulsos. Se tumbó en la cama y serró los ojos y apretó los puños y poco a poco sintió como un suave y dulce perfume llenaba sus pulmones. _"No"_. Se dijo. _"No otra vez". _Aspiro profundamente. Su aroma lo relajaba, lo embriagaba. Tirado en la cama de su alumna llegaba a experimentar el éxtasis, el perfume de Lara, impregnado en las sabanas blancas, lograba enloquecerlo.

"_Me traicionó". _Pensó tratando de desvanecer los atractivos pensamientos que surgían en su mente, a causa del seductor perfume femenino. _"¿De que forma?, ella nunca fue tuya". _Dijo otra voz dentro de su mente, entregándose.

Era cierto. Decidió quedarse allí un rato más, embriagándose, engañándose y disfrutando por ultima vez, de aquello, que le parecía irresistible.

"_¿Qué diablos a pasado?, esto no puede ser real, Harry... yo... Snape... ¿Snape?." _Preguntó una vocecita entrometida, provocándole un gesto de sorpresa. _"Si, Snape". _No podía negarlo, hacia tiempo que sentía algo por él, pero también estaba Harry, quien le había hecho una declaración de amor. Y aun así no podía dejar de pensar en su profesor. _"Circe, ¿en que estaba pensando?, enamorarse de un maestro... estaba volviéndose loca". _La manera en que Snape había reaccionado cuando los vio juntos a ella y a Harry, la había asustado tanto, no quería, bajo ningún punto que su profesor piense que mantenían alguna clase de relación. Pero había fallado, y él ahora por alguna razón mostraba un gran desprecio hacia su persona.

Ya era hora de levantarse, no tenia caso quedarse más de la cuenta recostada, además su madre ya bajaba las escaleras.

Se alisto en diez minutos y decidió esperar en la cocina, sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido a causa de los nervios, no podía dejar de estrujarse los dedos y removerse inquieta en su silla.

Hasta que por fin (o por desgracia) apareció Snape del otro lado del marco de la puerta. Se quedó de piedra al comprobar como la miraba aquel hombre, sus ojos más fríos que nunca, reflejaban un desprecio infinito. Detrás de su maestro apareció un muchacho de cabellos desordenados, que presentaba una mirada seria y estática; se acercó a su amiga, Lara se puso de pie al observar una maleta que lo acompañaba por detrás.

Se miraron unos segundos sin que ninguno se dijera nada, hasta que Harry habló. – Debo irme, el señor Weasley vendrá en cualquier momento por mí, y deberemos irnos enseguida. Así que tengo que despedirme...- Dijo bajando la mirada algo avergonzado por lo ocurrido un rato antes.

Su profesor los miraba y no podía dejar de sentir... "_celos... OH, no por Merlín, no". _

Unos suaves golpes a la puerta llamaron la atención de los tres presentes. Lara se acercó y la abrió, del otro lado, se encontraba un hombre algo calvo de cabello rojizo, con mirada atenta y servicial.

- Buenos días señor Weasley.- Saludo algo cabizbaja.

- Buenos días Lara, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?.- Respondió sonriendo, ajeno a la tensión que había en la habitación.

La muchacha solo asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

- Me imagino, Harry, que ya estarás listo para el viaje.- Dijo al ver la maleta que traía el joven, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa cálida.

- Si.- Se limitó a contestar, tratando de responderle la sonrisa. – Aun que no he tenido tiempo de despedirme, señor, ¿podría darme unos minutos?.-

- Por supuesto, pero date prisa, Harry, así llegaremos a la Madriguera para desayunar.- Le contesto mientras volvía a atravesar la puerta de entrada. – Me muero por probar los huevos revueltos de Molly.- Iba diciendo mientras salía al jardín delantero.

El muchacho volvió la vista nuevamente a su amiga, quien se encontraba mirándolo ya, luego, miro a su profesor quien a su vez también lo miraba, solo que con odio marcado en esos ojos negros.

Snape comprendió lo que su alumno quería, pero se plantó más aun en su lugar, sin tener el mínimo interés de marcharse.

Harry enfadado se acerco a su amiga y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. – Nos veremos pronto, no te preocupes.- Le dijo al oído. Después se separó y sin saludar a Snape traspaso la puerta principal y se subió al Ford Anglia del señor Weasley, quien ya esperaba en el auto.

Ambos hombres saludaron con la mano al marcharse y Lara al perder de vista del auto cuando empezaba a volar entró y cerró la puerta tras de si.

"_Ya se marcho". _

No había más que hacer, que esperar una semana para poder volver a ver a Harry y también al resto de sus amigos, pues dentro de siete días exactos, debería regresar a Hogwarts para cursar su ultimo año escolar.

Una fría voz, ya conocida, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Debería dejar de pensar en su amiguito, Potter y dedicarse a revisar sus libros para comenzar el año. No querrá reprobar pociones... - Sugirió con un dejo de desprecio.

Lara lo miró, solo se encontraba a unos escasos dos metros de distancia de ella.

- Profesor...- Comenzó queriendo suavizar las cosas. – Lamento mucho lo que sucedió, yo...-

- No tiene nada que lamentar.- Aseguró con su mirada dura y fría impuesta en ella, sus palabras habían sonado secas. – No tengo tiempo para excusas tontas... ni para llantos patéticos.- Agregó al notar los ojos de su alumna que se llenaban de lagrimas rápidamente.

No había podido retener más las lagrimas que se agolpaban y luchaban por escapar, y lentamente empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Snape se quedo observándola unos minutos sin decir nada, pero sintiendo una inaguantable ira interior. Se había revolcado con Potter y ahora tenia el remordimiento, la culpa. Pues que mala suerte, él no tenia tiempo para consolarla, en realidad, ni pensaba hacerlo, quería que ella sufriera mucho más y si era posible torturarla lentamente, hasta que le rogara perdón y suplicara que la hiciera suya. Se arrepentiría de haber estado con Potter, de eso, estaba seguro.

Y resistiéndose a las ganas de arrinconarla contra la pared para besarla apasionadamente y apretarla tanto hasta lastimarla, se encaminó hacia la puerta en silencio, fue cuando Lara se percató de un pequeño bolso negro, que Snape llevaba en su mano derecha.

"_Ahora él también se ira". _Pensó, logrando que su llanto aumentara.

- Dele a sus padres las gracias por la hospitalidad, adiós.- Dijo sin mirarla y desapareciendo sin dejar rastros.

"_No volverá." _. Se dijo. Y sin poder aguantar más la pena y la angustia se encaminó a su cuarto solo para seguir llorando.

Amaba a su profesor, por más extraño que sonara y le pareciera, pero también sentía algo por Harry, este ultimo le correspondía, pero a la vez deseaba que fuese Snape quien lo hiciera. Y al fin y al cabo su maestro la odiaba, se lo demostraba a cada momento, y Harry se había marchado al igual que su profesor.

Tirada en la cama y abrazando la almohada, se sentía peor que nunca pues se había quedado sin ninguno de los dos...

Nunca voy a terminar de agradecerles a todos por su gran apoyo, en serio esto es muy importante para mi. Muchas gracias y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!.


	10. El Regreso

Hola de nuevo!!, tanto tiempo, le ruego mil perdones, es que siempre por una cosa o la otra no he podido actualizar. Bueno les comento que NO voy a dejar el fic inconcluso, asi que no se preocupen. Se que tienen ganas de matarme pero por favor contenganse, por que sino, ¿quien terminara el fic?. (jajaja). Bueno acepto sugerencias, criticas, insultos, propuestas indiscretas, etc. Lo que quieran, pero por favor dejen sus criticas, que sin ellas yo no sirvo. Besos

A LEER!.

CAP 10: EL REGRESO. 

1° de septiembre. Ya había transcurrido una semana horriblemente triste, pero ya era hora de reencontrarse con viejos amigos, aun que 

sabia que Harry Potter iría junto a Hermione Granger y los demás Weasley directamente de la Madriguera hasta el colegio, así que buscaría a Luna Lovegood y a Neville Longbotton para que la acompañasen. 

Faltaban dos minutos para las once de la mañana y Lara Rickman ya estaba a bordo del tren que llevaría a todos los alumnos a Hogwarts, para comenzar un nuevo año escolar. 

Suspiro cansada mientras se sentaba.

El tren ya había comenzado su marcha lenta, para salir de la estación y comenzar a aumentar su velocidad. Estiró por la ventanilla su mano y sacudiéndola lado a lado y con un sonoro grito: - Adiós, los quiero mucho.- Se despidió de sus padres por segunda vez. Luego volteó y observo a Luna que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el suelo. 

- ¿Qué sucede Luna?, ¿te encuentras bien?.- Preguntó preocupada. 

La aludida levantó la vista y seria respondió. – Hay algo que no anda bien, Lara. Algo, que me tiene preocupada, es como si sintiera que algo 

va a suceder, algo malo...- Se toco el pecho y agregó. – Lo siento aquí.-

Neville quien acariciaba a su sapo: Trevor, se estremeció en su asiento. 

- ¿Por qué dices eso?, sé que las cosas no andan bien... pero no te preocupes en Hogwarts estaremos bien, Dumbledore nos protegerá de todo mal.- Contestó tratando de animar a su amiga. 

Luna solo se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista, dando por finalizada la conversación. 

Y aun que tuviese a sus amigos a su lado, el resto del viaje se lo pasó mirando por la ventanilla, el cielo oscuro que animaba al presentimiento de Luna, estaba a punto de estallar en lluvia y ya se podían ver los relámpagos y los truenos acercándose cada vez más. El paisaje comenzó a llenarse de niebla lentamente hasta que ya casi ni se distinguía. Aun que no lo notó sino mucho tiempo después, sus pensamientos aun estaban en su casa, con Snape. 



Al pasar unos minutos, la mujer con el carrito de golosinas golpeo la puerta del vagón y preguntó si alguien iba a querer comprar algo, a lo que solo Neville pidió unas ranas de chocolate y una caja de grageas de todos los sabores.

Le ofreció una a ambas muchachas, Lara la recibió a continuación de un "gracias", pero no la comió, si no que se la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. 

El silencio los apodero nuevamente, pero pronto el tren empezó a disminuir su marcha. Ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade. 

Los alumnos bajaban a raudales de los vagones y Lara al hacerlo pudo distinguir una gran silueta perteneciente a Hagrid que gritaba: - ¡Por aquí los de primer año, los de primero!.- 

Le hubiese gustado saludarlo pero por la neblina casi no se veía, además deberían ir rápido al castillo pues temían a un ataque. Así que decidió que lo haría más tarde. Se dirigió a las carretas. 

Pronto los vería. 

El castillo, imponente se alzaba en las alturas, haciéndole frente a todo. Cuanto amaba ese lugar. 

En el vestíbulo se amontonaban todos los estudiantes, todos menos los de primero que aun no llegaban, sintió que alguien le posaba una mano en el hombro, entonces volteó: Harry Potter le sonreía. 

- Hola, te he extrañado mucho.- Le dijo y sin darle tiempo a contestar la abrazo fuertemente. Muchos curiosos se voltearon en su dirección y observaron la escena, incontable veces Harry Potter había abrazado a Hermione Granger, por ser amigos, pero esta vez Potter abrazaba a Rickman de un modo especial. 

- Hola, Harry... yo también te he echado de menos.- Le contestó respondiendo al abrazo. 

En ese momento apareció McGonagall abriendo las puertas del gran comedor, y apurando a los 

alumnos mayores, para que ingresen y tomen asiento en sus correspondientes mesas, para esperar a los más pequeños ya en sus ubicaciones habituales. 

En correspondiente orden, pero no exento de charlas, risas, gritos y demás, fueron ingresando. Lara miró hacia la mesa de profesores y pudo comprobar que todos los maestros ya estaban sentados y observaban con curiosidad el revuelo que hacían sus alumnos. Tampoco pudo evitar mirar hacia cierto profesor, quien tenia la vista clavada en ella, pero en cuanto Lara lo correspondió, él la apartó. Apenada, dirigió su mirada a distintos puntos del comedor, todos decorados para la celebración, también alzo la vista hacia el techo encantado, lleno de estrellas que brillaban espléndidamente. 

Pronto llegaron los de primero, el sombrero seleccionador cantó dando comienzo a la ceremonia. Luego de una larga pero no aburrida selección, el director se levantó de su silla de oro para dirigir una palabras de bienvenida a 

todos los alumnos, luego recordó cuales eran las cosas y lugares prohibidos y dio la bienvenida a algunos profesores que se iniciaban en sus puestos en Hogwarts y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, dijo que deberían ser muy precavidos y no desobedecer las normas del colegio por su propia seguridad. Lara podría haber jurado que cuando el director dijo esas palabras posaba su mirada en cada uno de sus amigos, incluyéndola. Luego comenzó el banquete, la comida era magnifica, diversos platillos suculentos aparecieron en todas las mesas listos para comerse. 

De tanto en tanto dejaba escapar una mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, pero Snape no la miraba, (o eso creía ella), y al paso de media hora este se retiró del lugar. Así que decidió dejar los asuntos del corazón de lado, al menos por esa noche, y disfrutar con sus amigos el resto de la velada.

El sol la estaba despertando, trato de luchar contra el, pero lo único que consiguió fue despabilarse más. Así que resignada abrió los ojos, se estiró un poco en la cama, se levantó y miró su reloj: eran las seis y media de la mañana, hacia poco tiempo había amanecido. Se baño y alisto en poco tiempo, y al comprobar que sus compañeras de cuarto aun permanecían en los brazos de Morfeo decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco en los jardines del castillo. 

Caminaba por el vestíbulo desierto distraída, pero al dar la vuelta en una esquina choco contra alguien, lo que casi provoca que termine en el suelo y para su gran sorpresa este "alguien" se trataba de Severus Snape. 

- ¡¿Por qué no mira por done pone sus malditos pies?!.- Le gritó su maestro al verla. 

- Lo... lo lamento señor... no lo vi.- Le contesto tímida y recuperando su compostura, después levantó la vista y se encontró otra vez con la dura realidad... con aquella mirada dura y fría. 



- ¡Solo apártese de mi camino de una vez!.- Le gritó y con un brazo la apartó, rozándola toda. La muchacha se hizo a un lado sin objeciones en cuanto el la empujo y angustiada y algo asustada lo vio perderse por el pasillo, con su capa haciendo frú-frú tras el. 

Suspiro y siguió su camino.

No podía creerlo, era el primer día de clases y ya se la encontraba en los pasillos, pensó fastidiado. Pero no podía olvidar aquella escena después del choque: Lara llevaba el cabello mojado y las ondas de sus cabellos rubios oscuros se comenzaban a formar alrededor de su rostro, sus ojos esmeralda preocupados, que en cuando se enfocaron en él se abrieron de sorpresa, sus labios... esos labios que parecían endemoniadamente deliciosos... "_Basta ya". _Cerro sus ojos y trato con todas sus fuerzas 

de olvidarlo todo. Luego recordó el tacto que tubo cuando la apartó... _"Esto no puede seguir así. No puedo seguir así, me voy a enfermar..." _

El primer día de clases transcurrió, entre todo, normalmente. Y había disfrutado tanto el hecho de reencontrarse con sus amigos y pasar más tiempo juntos, que se había olvidado casi por completo de Snape, si no hasta el día siguiente: que tendrían pociones como ultima clase de la tarde. 

Aun que siendo un manojo de nervios, bajo hasta las mazmorras junto a sus compañeros de clases, allí se encontraron con los Slytherin, quienes esperaban que Snape abriera la puerta del aula.

- ¡No podré soportarlo!.- Decía Ron Weasley completamente alterado. – ¡Dos horas con esas asquerosas serpientes, y ni hablar de ese maldito vampiro!.- 



- Yo tampoco podré aguantar mirar a ese desgraciado, Ron.- Le contestó Harry dándole una media sonrisa.

- ¡No lo llamen así!.- Les reprocho Lara mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. 

Harry volteó y le devolvió la misma mirada que su amiga le estaba dando. – ¿Desde cuando lo defiendes?.- Pregunto frío. 

- Harry, no puedes llamar así a tu profesor, no es apropiado.- Y en cuanto dijo esas palabras su maestro abrió la puerta para dejarlos pasar. Lara se confundió en la pequeña multitud, y una vez adentro escogió un asiento que no se encontrara ni muy adelante, ni muy atrás, no queria fasilitar las ofensas a su profesor. 

Snape se planto en frente de la clase y observó a todos sus alumnos con una mirada fría y calculadora , al cabo de unos segundos habló. – Hoy deberán elaborar la poción Felix Felicis... Alguien me quiere decir ¿que clase de poción es esa?.- Preguntó escudriñando con la mirada. 

Solo una persona levanto la mano. _"Oh, la sabelotodo de Granger. Pero... lo haré más _

_interesante..." _Pensó divertido y caminando entre los pupitres se acerco a Harry. 

- Potter, tal vez tu me puedas dar la respuesta...- Y espero la obvia contestación del muchacho. 

El ojiverde lo miro con enfadado y con los dientes apretados le contestó. – No lo sé, señor.- 

Su maestro sonrió con malicia y dijo. – Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por su incompetencia.- 

Luego guardó silencio y avanzó un poco más, con todas las miradas de sus alumnos fijas en él, el silencio se hizo por completo, y lentamente dirigió sus pasos a un pupitre especifico, se giró para quedar en frente del mismo y bajó un poco la vista. Lara no lo miraba, tenia sus ojos clavados en un punto de su mesa, sabia lo que vendría a continuación.

Snape estaba al lado suyo. Volviendo a sonreír le preguntó. – Señorita Rickman, ¿podría usted contestar lo que su "querido amigo" no a podido responder con competencia?.- Había sido cruel, 

había remarcado las palabras "querido amigo" con un gran dejo de desprecio. 

Lara lo miró y le respondió. 

- Felix Felicis es una poción que proporciona suerte a quien la bebe...- _"¡Dios no tengo idea de que más decirle!, ¿por que diablos no leí el maldito libro de Pociones Avanzadas?"._

- ¿Eso es todo lo que me puede decir?...- Le pregunto torturosamente lento. Snape tomo una nueva postura mientras chasqueaba con la lengua en forma de desaprobación, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó todo su peso en una sola pierna, dejando algo flexionada la otra. 

- Veo que usted tampoco a leído el libro.- Espero con la vista clavada en ella y al cabo de un par de segundos dijo. – Otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor... y ahora presten atención por que no repetiré la explicación.- 

El resto de la media hora toda el aula estuvo en completo silencio escuchando al profesor que parecía más amargado que de costumbre. Al finalizar grito: - ¡Tienen una hora y media para 

hacer la poción, las instrucciones están en la pizarra!, ¿a qué esperan?.- 

Todos comenzaron a trabajar, mientras Snape se paseaba de un lado a otro, dando miradas mordaces y criticando a todo Gryffindor, hasta que se paro por segunda vez al lado de Lara quien aun que no lo miraba, sentía su mirada clavada en su nuca, esto la puso muy nerviosa y sin querer hecho al caldero hirviendo un ingrediente que no debía ser agregado en ese momento.

Su poción se volvió azul, cuando debía tener un color dorado. 

Snape volvió a chasquear la lengua. – Señorita Rickman, acaba de comenzar el curso y su primera poción ya es todo un... "desastre".- Al comentario fue seguido por risas departe de los Slytherin y expresiones de enojo departe de los leones. 

- Si sigue así se convertirá en toda una Longbotton.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y dándose la vuelta con las risas aun acompañándolo, se dirigió a su escritorio. – 

Antes de irse quiero que llenen una botella con su poción, la etiqueten y la dejen sobre mi escritorio... los que no lo hagan tendrán suspenso...- 

Estaba muerta. 

Al pasar los días las humillaciones se hicieron más frecuentes, Snape no se esforzaba en absoluto en esconder su desagrado, no había oportunidad que desperdiciara. Al parecer lo disfrutaba mucho. 

En algunas ocasiones, cuando se cruzaban por un pasillo, o en algún lado, Lara estaba segura de que su maestro trataba de esquivarla, y cuando no tenia otra opción y tenia que pasar cerca de ella, este aprovechaba para hacerle algún comentario mordaz. Era una realidad, Snape la odiaba., estaba convencida de que era así, si no ¿por qué otro motivo haría todo eso?. 

Por alguna razón después de que él la viera en esa situación con Harry todo cambió. Recordó 

también que en esa ocasión su profesor había amenazado tanto a Harry como a ella. Había dicho que recibiría su merecido. Fue cuando se preguntó si ese seria su castigo: ignorarla y humillarla a más no poder. Luego en aquella madrugada en que Harry Potter la beso todo volvió a cambiar y ya no estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos. 

La frustración por su situación amorosa más la presión de la escuela la hacían volverse loca, y la ponían más triste y nerviosa de lo que estaba. 

Una tarde mientras estaba cómodamente sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol frente al lago negro, un muchacho de cabello azabache se le acercó y dándole un tierno beso cerca de los labios se sentó a su lado. Ambos se quedaron un rato viendo el débil movimiento del agua, hasta que su amigo rompió el silencio. 

- Lara, te he estado observando y hay algo que quería preguntarte desde hace un tiempo...- 

- Pues adelante.- 

- ¿A quien prefieres, a mi o a Snape?.- 



Esa pregunta la tomo de sorpresa, no se lo esperaba, pero en vez de contestarle se quedo de piedra, pensando. _"Tiene razón... ¿a quien prefiero?". _

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Harry?, es decir...- 

- Por que te e observado desde hace mucho tiempo, ya te lo he dicho.- La interrumpió.

- Empecé a sospechar cuando lo defendiste el primer día de clases que tuvimos con el, seguí observándote y descubrí que siempre lo mirabas, aun que fuese de reojo, en las comidas, en clases y hasta en los pasillos. Y pensé que tal vez, cuando el estuvo en tu casa, en ese tiempo, había surgido algo en ti, algún sentimiento .- 

Lara guardo silencio nuevamente. Tenia razón. 

"_Jamás me imagine esto... ¡no puedo creerlo!. Pero es cierto, en algún momento tengo que decidir... no puedo pasar la vida de este modo, sufriendo y dejando que otros también lo hagan y sin hacer nada al respecto, pobre Harry... Tarde o temprano llegaría este momento y aun _

_que me parezca muy precipitado debo decidir..."_

Harry se quedo mirándola y poco a poco perdiendo las esperanzas. 

No muy lejos, un par de ojos profundamente negros los observaba como tantas veces antes. Si bien no podía escuchar de que hablaban, seguía atentamente todos sus movimientos.

- Harry lamento mucho todo esto... Yo nunca pensé que... bueno, llegaría este momento. Lo que te estoy haciendo es muy injusto. Tú no mereces esto, eres muy buena persona, el mejor amigo que uno puede pedir.- Decía Lara mientras miraba a un cabizbajo muchacho. 

- Así que... te quedas con él.- Termino Harry casi en un susurro por culpa de un nudo en la garganta. 

La angustia la llenaba otra vez, se sentía peor que otras veces y el sentimiento se profundizaba al pasar el tiempo y ella sin decir una palabra. Sabia que lo lastimaba al escoger a Snape, pero no podía estar con él, mientras amaba a otro hombre. También sabia que corria 

el riesgo de elegir a su maestro y que este no le corresponda. Pero algo dentro suyo le decía que se arriesgue, que había algo más detrás de lo que Snape aparentaba. Se lamento enormemente por Harry, pero al fin contesto. 

- Si.- 

El ojiverde suspiro y apartó la vista, guardo silencio un rato más y algo timido se diriguio a su amiga. 

- Esto me tomara un tiempo, ¿sabes?, hasta comprenderlo, pero… ¿puedo pedirte una ultima cosa?.

- Lo que quieras.- Contesto Lara con una media sonrisa. 

- ¿Podrias aceptarme un beso de despedida?.- 

Lara se sorprendio por el pedido, pero en vez de quejarse o dar una objecion se acerco lentamente a Harry, este tomó su rostro con una mano y termino de acercar su boca a la de él, fundiendose, así, en un suave y tierno beso. 



Snape miraba aquella ecsena como si mirase a su verdugo. Sentia nuevamente todo desmoronarse a sus pies, era una sensacion de completa ausencia. Impotente, se obligo a retirar la vista, al comprobar la dedicacion que ponia su alumna en ese beso. Y lentamente se encamino a las solitarias mazmorras. 

Al entrar a su habitacion se diriguio como un automata a la pequeña mesa-bar que se encontraba en uno de los rincones, busco una botella de wisky de fuego y se sirvio, bebio la sustancia ambar como si se tratase de agua, repitio el preceso dos veces más. Parecia desesperado, camino con la mirada perdida por toda la habitacion, sin querer pensar… De pronto sintio arder su antebrazo izquierdo, lo que proboco que dejara caer el pequeño vaso al piso y se hiciera trizas. El Lord lo llamaba.



Momentos más tarde, una sombra oscura aparecio de la nada en un descampado, el individuo podia confundirse facilmente con la noche, pues estaba cubierta de negro y se movia siguilosa, camino por un cendero entre los árboles hasta que se encontro con una vieja casa desvancijada. Se paro a unos pocos metros, para levantar una manga de su tunica y dejar a la vista una resplandeciente marca tenebrosa, esto le permitio pasar una especie de campo de fuerza invisible y acercarse a la entrada. 

- El señor te espera Snape, no lo hagas esperar más.- Dijo Lucius Malfoy con desprecio al recivirlo en la puerta. 

- No sabia que eras portero Lucius… bien por ti.- 

El mortifago se abrio paso y camino por un laberinto de habitaciones, hasta que llego ante una puerta negra, alli se detubo un momento. Tenia que entrar, pues lo esperaban, pero sabia que primero debia concentrarse en ocultar sus 

pensamientos, le fue dificil, puesto a lo reciente, pero lo logro y entro. 

- Llegas tarde Severus…- 

- Lo lamento mi Lord.- Se disculpo Snape con una inclinacion. – Si me permite preguntar, mi señor, ¿para que me ha llamado?.- 

Un hombre palido, con ojos de serpiente le miro interesado. 

- Quiero que me des los ultimos avances.- 

Snape lo miro fijo y le contesto. – Lo lamento, mi señor, pero no tengo nada aun… me ha sido dificil…- 

- Te he dado tiempo suficiente.- Interrumpio Voldemort con un tono de voz que no dejaba replica. 

Snape abrio la boca para decir algo, pero el señor oscuro le dice: - Ya no tiene importancia, Severus, ya he tomado medidas en el asunto. No habra de que preocuparnos, pronto, Potter dejara de ser un estorbo…- 

- ¿Mi señor?, ¿ha pensado en algo entonces?, si me permite saberlo… yo podria ayudarlo.- 



- No requiero de tus abilidades, esta vez, Severus. Me encargare personalmente esta vez…- Finalizo Voldemort con la mirada clavada en los ojos de su seguidor. 

- ¿No seria muy arriesgado?... señor.- 

El Lord solo sonrio. 

Al llegar exausto y lleno de preocupacion, se dejo caer sobre su cama, tenia una jaqueca tremenda y le dolia levemente el cuerpo por la tencion acumulada. Realmente habia notado algo extraño, pero no sabia definir bien que. 

Se deslizo hasta la mesa de luz, abrio un cajon y saco un pequeño frasquito, lo destapo y bebio. Necesitaba dormir, ya habria tiempo para preocuparse. 



- ¡Lucius, ven aquí!.- Ordeno una voz fria y aspera de un hombre sentado en un sillon rojo sangre.

- ¿Si mi Lord?.- 

- Tengo un trabajo para ti…- 

- Lo que desee.-

- Viguila bien a Snape… creo que esta "ablandandose", si es así, devemos encargarnos de enmendarlo…- 

- Sera todo un placer…- 


	11. Por propia voluntad

Por fin!!! Jajaja, ya se quieren matarme, creo que esto se volverá toda una costumbre… Se que deben estar bastante furioso/as por la tardanza, pero antes de comenzar quiero decir algunas cosas:

1 Las tradicionales disculpas por haberme retrasado en la publicación de este capitulo.

2 Estoy con muchos proyectos y por ello me demoro.

3 Estoy escribiendo el cap de mi profesor num. 12 de mi profesor (la historia esta casi terminada).

4 Ya tengo también el cap. Num. 2 y 3 del fantasma de Hogwarts y cuando pueda los publicare.

5 Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mis fics y a las que dejan criticas. Y por favor no olviden hacerlo, por que es lo que me incentiva a escribir.

6 Espero no olvidarme de nada.

7 A leer!!

CAP 11: POR PROPIA VOLUNTAD.

Sin siquiera notarlo a Lara se le esfumaron las siguientes dos semanas. Había estado tan angustiada y preocupada, que ya no tenía noción del tiempo: Las comidas, las clases, los recreos, todo se desvanecía como humo en el aire. Pasaba el día entero pensando en Snape, sin prestar la mínima atención a nada. Se pasaba las noches sentada el sillón de su sala común y se quedaba observando las llamas crepitar de las llamas hasta entrada la madrugada. Y en las charlas con sus compañeros y amigos, los escuchaba hablar, pero no tenía la mísera idea de que rayos decían, y muchas veces se ganaba reprimidas departe de ellos, al igual que en clases.

Sabía que no podía seguir así, por lo que después de unas largas noches de lucha con su conciencia decidió que no tenía otro remedio que hablar con Snape, con esto podría lograr dos cosas: 1 hacer que todo esto se aclare de una buena vez o 2 si él le gritaba y la rechazaba… bueno eso le ayudaría a olvidarlo, sabiendo así, que no habría más que hacer al respecto. Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que había algo extraño en la manera de actuar de su maestro, ese sentimiento le daba coraje para enfrentarlo; pero por otro lado le conocía lo suficiente para saber que si la rechazaba, su vida se convertiría en todo un infierno. Pero tenía que saber, tenía que arriesgarse…

Tenía una terrible jaqueca, sus ojos le pesaban y aun tenia resaca. Pero debía dar clases, eso no estaba mal, lo ayudaría a distraerse y tal vez le mejoraría un poco el día, si no fuera que hoy tendría clases con séptimo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Y ello significaba verla otra vez.

En las semanas pasadas trató de ignorarla por completo, pero por infortunio su mirada se desviaba y se clavaba en ella y debía hacer un buen esfuerzo por apartarla.

Y aun que no le gustara la idea de asistir a clase, no tenía otra opción, tenía un deber y lo cumpliría, además tarde o temprano debería superarlo.

A su pesar abrió la puerta para que los alumnos entraran. Una masa de estos se adentro y poco a poco y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares. Dio la clase lo más calmado posible y trato de distraerse con cualquier cosa, pero los minutos se le hacían horas, no veía las horas de que aquella tortura se terminara de una maldita vez y como si se tratase de la salvación del mismísimo infierno sonó la campana anunciando el fin de la clase.

Se sentó tras su escritorio a descansar y dejo escapar un suspiro, hasta que sintió unos pasos cerca de el, que le crispó los nervios, subió la vista, y allí estaba su pesadilla.

Se sentía tan nerviosa que tenía algo de nauseas, sus piernas le temblaban, estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que nunca se hubiese creído capas.

- Profesor.- Llamó.

- ¿Qué quiere Rickman?.-

Su tono definitivamente no la hizo sentirse mejor.

- Bueno yo… quería hablar con usted, es por eso que quería saber si tiene un tiempo libr…- Pero Lara no pudo terminar de hablar.

- No, no tengo tiempo libre que desperdiciar con usted, señorita, así que lárguese de mi vista.- Le dijo lo más acido que pudo, hasta que logro lo que quería.

Su primer intento había fracasado olímpicamente, por no decir que su plan se había ido al demonio. De todas formas él no la había rechazado, por lo que decidió que lo intentaría nuevamente en otro momento. Pensó que tal vez Snape no se sentía a "gusto" en aquel lugar a pesar de que la clase ya había acabado, así que volvería a intentarlo con más "privacidad".

Salió de las mazmorras y se dirigió a la biblioteca a sacar libros necesarios para hacer su tarea e transformaciones y DCAO. Después subió a su sala común a dejar esos libros y a guardar otros en su mochila y por ultimo bajo al gran comedor para reunirse con sus amigos.

Al llegar comprobó que el comedor estaba repleto de gente, diviso a su grupo que estaba sentado en una punta de la larga mesa de los leones, y mientras se acercaba no pudo obviar un detalle, Harry abrazaba a Ginny por el hombro. Una vez ubicada saludo a todos con un gesto y se sirvió un poco de carne y ensalada.

- Pensamos que no vendrías.- Dijo Ron después de beber un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

- Es que tuve que buscar algunas cosas.-

- ¿Pero por que fuiste a hablar con Snape?.-

Pregunto el pelirrojo.

Esto la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. – Porque tenía que sacarme algunas dudas que me quedaron de la poción.-

- ¡Valla, Hermione!, te esta usurpando tu lugar.- Contesto Ron con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios, dejando ver un trozo de lechuga que colgaba de sus dientes.

- ¡Deja de fastidiarme, Ron!, que ya tengo suficiente con los exámenes. ¡Y sácate esa lechuga de los dientes!.- Dijo la morena entre enojada y divertida.

El pelirrojo perdió la sonrisa al instante y se llevo un dedo a la boca para tratar de sacarse la verdura.

- Déjalo, te combina con tu remera.- Dijo Harry uniéndose a la conversación. Todos rieron, menos Ron, que estaba de mismo color que su cabello.

Después de treinta y cinco minutos sonó la campana, Lara y Hermione se pudieron de pie.

- Bueno muchachos, vamos a clases de runas, cuando vuelva les ayudare con lo de transformaciones.- Dijo la castaña y ambas desaparecieron por las puertas de roble.

Por suerte tenia la tarde libre hasta las cinco. Decidió, así, dar un pequeño paseo por los jardines del castillo en compañía de un buen libro.

Gracias a Merlín casi no había alumnos, así que se tomo la libertad de caminar un poco por los alrededores y luego poder seleccionar un lugar para sentarse, pero al cabo de unos cuantos pasos más, se encontró con algo mucho mejor…

Bajo la sombra protectora de un árbol antiguo se hallaban el muchacho que le provocaba pesadillas y una muchacha que tal vez, sería su salvación. Ambos estaban abrazados y se besaban sin parar.

La tarde se había esfumado, y con las clases concluidas, ya era hora de bajar a las mazmorras para hablar con su maestro. Por lo que no se detuvo hasta llegar. Las mazmorras estaban frías y algo oscuras, empezó a temblar. Pero entonces pensó, si ese temblor se daba al frio o a sus nervios. Le hecho la culpa al primero.

Se planto ante la puerta y tímida llamó, espero un poco pero no hubo respuesta así que volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez golpeo más fuerte y al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabello grasiento hasta los hombros, con mirada tan fría como el hielo y una gran nariz ganchuda.

- Buenas tardes profesor.-

- ¿Qué quiere Rickman?.-

Lara comenzó a estrujarse las manos disimuladamente.

- Yo quería hablar con usted de algo que…-

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y le contesto agrio. – Ya le dije, señorita , no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar, ¿algo más?.- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, impaciente.

- Pero profesor yo… quería decirle…- Otra vez no pudo terminar.

- ¡No me interesa!, ¡y ahora largo!, tengo cosas mas importantes en las que perder mi tiempo.- Dijo serrándole la puerta en la cara.

Aun no la había rechazado.

"Pero si me hecho… otra vez". Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se encaminaba al gran comedor. "Bueno si no quiere escucharme por las buenas, lo hará por las malas".

Espero hasta el viernes, cuando volvería a tener pociones.

Como veces antes todos los alumnos entraron al aula, el profesor hizo un movimiento de varita y aparecieron instrucciones en la pizarra, realizo una pequeña reseña oral y dio la orden de trabajar. Ese día deberían crear amortenia, una poción de amor que se destacaba por su difícil elaboración. Perfecto. Los ingredientes eran diversos, por lo que seria sencillo equivocarse…

Ya transcurridos treinta minutos Lara decidió que era el momento apropiado y disimuladamente tomo de un frasco tres colmillos de cobra y los vertió despacio en el caldero, la sustancia se volvió de un naranja fluorescente. Lara se asusto un poco, pero luego recordó algo del libro, donde aseguraba que los colmillos de cobra junto a pelos de lobo gris crearían una explosión, excusa perfecta para un castigo…

Así que antes que Snape se le acercase y la detuviera, tiró un puñado de pelos. La poción comenzó a hervir y se volvió marrón espeso, el liquido comenzó a elevarse y termino explotando, esparciendo la sustancia con grumos por todos lados.

Snape se acerco rápidamente sacudiendo de su manga y capa los restos malolientes de la poción.

La miro con odio unos segundos, pero pronto su expresión cambio, y solo dijo: - Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.-

Algo definitivamente no andaba bien… la escena sobria y rápida no se ajustaba a la personalidad de Snape. Su poción había manchado a medio alumnado y él solo le había quitado puntos.

Con un movimiento de varita limpio todo y luego se marcho, eso si era extraño, ni siquiera le había gritado. Todos lo miraron con recelo pero con un grito de su parte, volvieron a sus tareas; media hora más tarde la clase finalizo y con ella sus nuevos y casi perfectos planes.

Se deprimió mucho, pues no se le ocurría otra forma de hablar con el: personalmente la había echado, en clase no la castigo. Y si le mandaba una carta los mas probable es que él no le contestara y si lo hacían serán puros insultos.

Su mente quería trabajar y encontrar una forma de taparle la boca y hacerle escuchar… por unos segundos se imagino a Snape atado a una silla y con una manzana en la boca. _"Así me escucharía"… _pensó divertida. Pero esos atractivos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonoro ruido y ligero estremecimiento de su estomago.

Seria mejor ir a cenar, habría tiempo para pensar más tarde.

Hasta la mañana siguiente a Lara no se le había ocurrido otra cosa más que intentar ser castigada otra vez. Pero ahora se aseguraría de que eso pase. Ese sábado le daría una pequeña visita a los gemelos Weasley…

Se calzó una polera azul petróleo y unos jeans negros desgastados, y busco en su baúl la billetera, si quería que funcione, debería lucirse con su desastre.

El grupo de alumnos que iría a Hosmeade estaba reunido en las puertas del castillo, y un poco más allá estaba ella, en un rincón hablando con Granger. Potter aun no aparecía.

Dejó escapar un suspiro , mientras culpaba a Dumbledore por mandarlo a cuidar de los mocosos: debía acompañarlos y vigilarlos, y como si fuera poco, al subir a el carruaje comprobó que debía viajar con ella, Granger y Weasley. _"Genial". _El carruaje emprendió su marcha y en el transcurso de este, trato de mostrarse lo más frío posible, pero en un momento, al que llamo "debilidad", se volteo a mirarla, ella no se percato de su movimiento, al parecer estaba enterrada en sus pensamientos, observo sus manos apretadas y quietas, su rostro inexpresivos y sus labios serrados… su mirada se detuvo en los labios… y una vez más se preguntó a que sabrían.

Visitaron Zonko y Honey Dukes y por ultimo se dirigieron a la tienda de los gemelos, donde Lara hizo una pequeña compra aconsejada por los dueños. Al salir se fueron a Las Tres Escobas, tanto el pueblo como la taberna estaban casi vacíos, así que encontraron mesa fácilmente.

Ron, Neville, Hermione, Luna y Lara se sentaron juntos algo apretujados.

- No veo las horas de probar estos "bombones pestilentes"… creo que escogeré a Malfoy como mi conejillo de indias.- Dijo Ron mirando maliciosamente la bolsa roja que estaba a sus pies.

- Voy a divertirme.- Fue el inesperado comentario de la rubia Rawenclaw.

- ¿Y tu que compraste, Lara?.-

- Unas baratijas, nada más… nada fuera de lo común- Contestó sin prestarle importancia al asunto. Pero para ser realistas, nada bueno provenía de los gemelos Weasley.

Solo tendría una oportunidad. Así que no debería existir ningún factor de riesgo, todo debía ser predemitado y estar listo.

Había veces, que pensaba si no se pasaba de la raya con sus travesuras, tal vez podía llegar a ser expulsada, pero tenia que hablar con Snape y si esa era la única forma, lo intentaría. Si todo funcionaba, Lara se convertiría, sin duda alguna, en la mesías de Gryffindor: le daría una pequeña lección a los de Slytherin.

La campana sonó anunciando que era hora de poner en acción su plan. Todos los alumnos entraron y se sentaron como de costumbre en sus asientos y esperaron por la explicación del profesor.

Minutos más tarde, después de que este la haya dado, todos se pudieron manos a la obra, y así transcurrió una hora completa de una tranquila y vulgar clase. Hasta que Lara valiéndose de un gran esfuerzo por no hacerse notar, saco disimuladamente de su bolsillo una bolsita, la abrió y dejo caer el fino polvo azul marino dentro del caldero hirviendo. La poción que debía tener un color vainilla, tenía ahora un tinte uva penetrante. Dejó escapar un suspiro y tensa espero la reacción, pasaron unos segundos cuando el brebaje comenzó a burbujear amenazante y de pronto una cortina de humo espesa y peligrosa comenzó a esparcirse por el suelo de la mazmorra, extendiéndose rápidamente por toda el aula. Muchos chicos se asustaron y se subieron a las sillas, empezaron a toser y otros a vomitar, y el humo nauseabundo, al parecer comenzó a afectar a las otras pociones, que comenzaron a tener el mismo efecto, en un abrir y serrar de ojos todos los calderos estallaron, creando un verdadero desastre. Todos comenzaron a gritar y algunos a correr, pero la situación empeoro cuando los frascos de ingredientes y animales conservados de Snape, comenzaron a estallar en miles de pedazos, regando de sustancias extrañas las cabezas de los estudiantes.

Al acabar el "efecto" de su plan, la situación era realmente crítica. Todo estaba empapado con verdadero coctel de sustancias viscosas, rancias y pútridas. Algunos estudiantes aun gritaban y otros, presentaban anomalías físicas, bastante notorias (manos y pies agigantados, papadas colgantes y cabezas pequeñas o exageradamente grandes) Realmente si se había cruzado la línea.

- ¡Rickman!.- Alcanzó a gritar Snape, estaba rojo de ira.

Lara se estremeció y con un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, pensó que seria de su vida en unos minutos. Se imagino a su maestro estrangulándola.

- ¡Quédese aquí!, ¡todos los que tengan síntomas raros acompáñenme a la enfermería, de inmediato!.- Dicho esto encaró la marcha de estudiantes. Madame Pomfrey tendría mucho trabajo que hacer. – El resto lárguese.-

Todos salieron del aula maloliente, a excepción de Lara que se quedo en su asiento, pensando como querría Snape que limpiase ese chiquero.

Su maestro regresó y se plantó delante de ella.

- ¿Se da cuenta… de lo que hizo?.- Dijo Snape pronunciando las palabras con sumo cuidado, controlándose de no estallar y comérsela viva.

Volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero se contuvo una vez más. Su rostro se volvió pálido y su expresión cambió.

- ¿Profesor, se encuentra bien?.-

Juro que, por un momento, la cara de su educador tubo un ápice de tristeza, pero no estuvo muy segura.

- La veré mañana, después de la cena, ahora alargo.- Dijo dando por terminada la situación y serrándole la puerta en la cara. "Si estoy vivo".

Algo andaba mal, otra vez.

Con lo que había hecho, era realmente, para matarla. De pronto a Snape se le había acabado el amor por Lara, para dar paso a unas terribles ganas de matarla… Volvió al aula, con todas las intenciones del mundo de hacerlo, pero un agudo puntazo en su antebrazo izquierdo lo detuvo y le congelo la sangre, siempre lo hacia. La corrió, después habría tiempo de desquitarse, ahora debía concentrarse y mantener su mente en blanco, pues el Lord lo llamaba.

No se hizo de esperar, llego a la vieja casa lo más rápido que pudo, y al poco tiempo se encontró en una habitación casi en penumbras, llena de mortífagos, llena de pirañas...

- Severus…- Le nombro el Lord con su acostumbrada voz siseante.

- Mi señor.- Le contesto con una reverencia.

- Siéntate a mi lado, hay mucho de que hablar.- Le hizo caso, y sintiendo todas las miradas clavadas en él, tomo asiento a la derecha de su señor.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso?.-

- Si…- Contestó mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle. Se lo había dicho por tercera vez, ¿a caso hablaba en chino?, "_con un demonio". _

Un anciano de larga barba plateada se paseaba por la habitación por séptima vez ese día. Meditaba y tenía la vista clavada en un punto fijo, con el ceño fruncido.

- Bien, en ese caso, nosotros también tendremos que tomar medidas.-

- ¿Cómo que?, ¿entrenar al Kraken para manipular muchas varitas a la vez?.- Sugirió un hombre de cabello negro hasta los hombros que se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio.

- No, Severus. Hablo de buscar ayuda, magos y si, criaturas también. Los lazos que hemos forjado en estos años nos servirán, estoy seguro.-

El silencio se apodero de la habitación unos instantes, solo estaba presente el suave y dulce sonido que emitía Fawkes.

- ¿Qué… tengo que hacer ahora?.-

- Solo relajarte, si el fin se acerca, Severus… tendremos antes, una ultima cena.-

Pasó todo el día ¿Cómo se diría?... cortando clavos con los dientes. El tiempo parecía jugar con ella, pues las horas no pasaban, y deseaba con muchas ansias volver a verlo.

El mal humor y los nervios la acompañaron a todos lados, hasta que al fin, sumados unos cuantos enojos de parte de sus amigos, fue hora de bajar a las mazmorras y mientras lo hacia, por las escaleras del vestíbulo pensó en el por que de la ausencia de su maestro en la cena.

Cuando llego ante la puerta de madera oscura y gastada, sintió como le temblaban las piernas. Llamo y esperó.

- Pase.-

- Buenas noches, profesor.- Lara se adentró y serró la puerta tras de si.

- Tome asiento.- Le ordeno su educador sin levantar la vista de un pergamino, su mesa estaba regada de exámenes y libros.

Ella obedeció y espero las replicas y sermones causados por su desastre. Pero en lugar de eso, Snape guardaba silencio y tenia literalmente la nariz pegada al pergamino que corregía. Al cabo de unos segundos, levantó la mirada y clavó los ojos más inquisitivos que Lara, jamás halla visto.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Por qué quiso ser castigada?.- Todo lo que planeo decirle, todo el discurso, se fue al tacho con esas simples preguntas. Lara abrió la boca para contestarle, pero nada salio de ella, guardo silencio un momento, sin saber que decir.

- Profesor yo… solo quería hablar con usted… solo eso.-

- ¿Hablar conmigo?.- Preguntó Snape en un tono peligroso. - ¿Y de que se supone que quiere hablar?.-

Lara volvió a quedar muda.

- ¿De Potter?.- Esperó unos segundos. - ¡Respóndame maldita sea!.- Gritó Snape golpeando con el puño el escritorio, lo que provocó que la joven diera un brinco en su silla.

- yo…- La muchacha cada vez más sorprendida se quedaba a su vez sin palabras.

- Mire, no tengo tiempo que perder, así que si usted no abre la boca…-

- ¡Actúe de la forma actúe!… lo hice por que quería llamar su atención, no es que este justificándome, pero necesitaba hacerlo…- Snape se quedó callado, mirándola directamente a los ojos, con un atisbo transparente he inexpresivo. Era la excusa más entupida que había escuchado en su vida… y la mejor también.

Sin poder aguantar más la presión que la situación conllevaba, comenzó a derramar lagrimas que trataba inútilmente de contener. Snape comenzó a descomponerse.

Transcurrieron un par de segundos, que para ambos, parecieron eternos, fue entonces, cuando Lara, en un arrebato de coraje (o estupidez) se levantó repentinamente de la silla, provocando que esta cayera al suelo con un ruido seco.

- ¡¿Quiero saber por que me ignora?!. ¿Por qué no quiere verme, ni hablarme?. ¡No… no puede negar que… el tiempo que estuvo en casa de mis padres algo había cambiado… entre nosotros!…-

Su profesor se volvió más pálido de lo habitual, frunció el ceño, se levanto de su silla y sosteniéndole la mirada más fría e hiriente que existe, le dijo:

- Si no quería que esto pasara, entonces… no se hubiera revolcado con Potter…-

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Lara sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse, temió desmayarse, pero desgraciadamente eso no sucedió. Las lágrimas que ya inundaban sus ojos, comenzaron a brotar a montones y resbalar por su rostro rápidamente.

Su profesor le quito la vista, apartándola y clavándola en el suelo, en carácter de repudio. Ya no podía aguantar más, debía marcharse o morir de la rabia y tristeza.

Como pudo, se acercó a la puerta, salió de la habitación y la serró de un portazo.

Estaba laro lo que cada uno pensaba, o eso creían ellos…


	12. IMORTANTE!

Hola a todo/as, quería hacerles saber que he tomado una

decisión muy importante respecto a este fic… al cual lo re-editare a un sevmione, la historia no cambiara mucho, pero si tendrá algunas modificaciones, para que sea mas entretenida y tenga más sentido, por lo que recomiendo lean desde el principio.

Encontraran el fic en los próximos días con la categoría M , en los Severus / Hermione y con el mismo titulo.

Espero les agrade y sigan dejando sus criticas que tan bien me hacen.


End file.
